The Phoenix and His Demons
by MidknightDiamond
Summary: Six years after Al's body was restored and Edward traveled through the gate, our favorite hot tempered shorty returns bringing with him more than he bargained for. AU to a degree, see summary inside. Rated for language and suggestive material.
1. Prologue

This is my first crack at an Anime FanFic so I hope you enjoy.

Obviously I don't own FMA, though who doesn't wish they did, hmm? All the characters, places and settings belong to their rightful creator.

Eventually this story will be a Roy/Ed with Winry/OC and Al/OC but since this is just the prologue, I haven't rated it as any of those things. Ratings and warnings will be changed appropriately as the story progresses. This is also going to be something of an alternate universe fic with spoilers for the series and movie popping up randomly everywhere. I've taken some bits and pieces from everything and woven them together to create my own little skewed timeline, but heck...that's what fiction is for right? So now we explore beyond the published realm of anime and manga wherever our hearts may take us.

Reviews are welcomed, wanted and near begged for. Let me know what you think be it good or bad. After all, a writer can never grow creatively without some encouragement and support.

Without further ado, here's the story...

The Phoenix and His Demons  
Prologue

It was well past midnight according to the silver pocket watch he'd just snapped shut and tucked back into his pocket. The moon was absent, making it a lovely night for stargazing; unfortunately staring out the window of a speeding train on your way to the middle of nowhere wasn't the optimal method of observing the twinkling lights in the sky. Sure he knew that they weren't made of anything special, just giant spheres of gasses, rocks and chemical and physical reactions constantly producing light and heat, but that didn't matter to the young man. To him, the stars were divine celestial beings. They granted wishes and they inspired hope. That and they always made him smile. The young blonde gave a soft sigh as exhaustion finally won over and his eyes slipped closed. Now the dreams would come, dreams of his past when two young boys played in the grass and gazed up at the stars while the cool breeze sang them to sleep. Memories were such wonderful things and no matter how far away from home he was, they always brought a smile to his face.

This night however, something was different; something was wrong. The comforting dreams didn't come to wrap him in peaceful reverie, instead he tossed and thrashed on the hard wooden bench as images of pain and torment wracked his mind. Blood, screams and tears wormed their way into his mind and refused to vacate, leaving the boy drenched in his own sweat as he struggled to escape the onslaught of nightmares. A harsh jolt and an ache in his side ripped him from the visions. He'd fallen off the bench, hitting the floor hard. Wild eyes darted around as he panted for air that refused to sate his lungs' need for oxygen. All color drained from his visage as realization suddenly dawned on him, "I-I…I…remember." It was a strained whisper that broke the spell of silence the night had cast. For six years he'd struggled to remember what had transpired during the five years that was missing from his life, and now in one fell swoop everything came rushing back. Alphonse Elric crawled back onto the bench and did the only thing that seemed to make any sense; he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. They were tears of sorrow for the pain he remembered and tears of joy for somewhere deep inside, he knew this was no simple coincidence. He'd lost his memories the night his brother disappeared, he could only hope their sudden invasion had brought Edward home.

His legs ached, his arm ached and most of all his head ached. Damn it, why did it have to be such a long walk to get to the Rockbell's? Resembool. He spoke the name to himself as he trudged along, mumbling and groaning about anything he could think of. Even at twenty-two, he still had his immature moments and that included being tired, achy and starving. "Lights! They're still up. Finally I can get something to eat and a bath and a bed. Oh how I've missed a real bed." It would sink in about the time he started knocking on the door that rest would be the last thing he got when Winry realized who dared venture there so late. He ran the rest of the way to the door, dropping the small bag he'd been carrying with him for seemingly ages and pounded on the door with his left hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. This damned well better be important for you to be waking me up at this time of night or so help me…" She left the threat opened ended and he could hear the door being unlocked. When it finally swung open revealing a lovely young lady with blonde hair in a loose shirt and pajama bottoms he just smiled rather sheepishly.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't dare believe her eyes. Standing in their doorway was a ghost. A ghost that had grown a few inches and probably stood somewhere in the vicinity of about five foot seven inches now, but a ghost none the less. His long blonde hair was braided down his back and he still dressed in all black though a dark brown one that didn't look like anything she'd seen before had replaced the trademark red coat. That boyish smirk and golden eyes twinkling with mischief finally pulled her back to reality and she spoke the only word that dared pass her lips. "E-Ed-ward?" and that was all she said before she fainted.


	2. Reunion sorta

Disclaimer is as before, see the prologue for specific warnings and all that jazz.

Also, I would like to encourage people to take a look at my other story, Oblivion's Beginning in the FF7 section. I'm quite proud of it but seems no one feels the need to review it. Ah well.

Please take the time to review the story if you loved it, hated it...whatever. I'd love to hear from you.

Reunion…sorta

"Um, Winry? You okay?" Ed had managed to catch his friend as she fainted but damn it was hard to do much with just one arm. He couldn't pick her up and carry her inside and he was getting no answer from her. Now a slightly nervous blonde called out into the house for help. "Hello? Aunt Pinako? Anyone...um...could use some help here. Anyone!" Silence greeted him for a few minutes causing him to fret even more as he tried to drag the unconscious girl into the room. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs but that relief quickly turned to surprise and a bit of annoyance, as it was a man's voice that greeted him.

"Winry? Who is it? What's going on?" The young man appeared to be about their age with green eyes and mussed brown hair that just barely reached his shoulders. Shock was splayed across his face as he took in the sight before him. "W-who are you? And what have you done to my Winry?" Panic seized him and he rushed to grab the girl from the stranger. The blonde girl was picked up and cradled in his arms lovingly as he carried her to a couch just inside the living room.

Edward blinked. Then he did it again. "Your Winry? What the hell do you mean 'your Winry'? I don't even know who the hell you are?" Okay, so his manners hadn't improved much either but damn, this was not the homecoming he was expecting and the guy fussing over Winry was most definitely Not Al, so confusion and shock shut off the bits of his brain that stored and recognized the need for civility. "I'm Edward and I didn't do anything to her, she just fainted."

The darker haired man was shaking Winry lightly trying desperately to wake her up when he heard the other had followed him in. Did he just say his name was Edward? A gulp escaped his throat as he paled and turned to face the late night visitor. "E-Ed-Edward ...Elric? You're...oh shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I thought...you're supposed to be dead. I mean I think they think you're dead. That explains." Edward just stared and stared and watched as the man rambled more than Hughes with pictures of his daughter. "Oh dear me, Mr. Elric, I'm so sorry I've forgotten my manners. Come in and please have a seat. I'm Marcus Wallace, um...Winry's betrothed." He was blushing and wincing a bit. From all that he's heard talk of Edward Elric he wasn't sure if he was just about to be killed or not.

"Okay, Marcus, nice to meet you now shut up for a minute cause you're rambling and giving me a headache." He huffed and looked around. Nothing much had changed, which brought a small smile to his face. "I don't suppose you know where my brother is and where's the old bag?" Ed had retrieved his bag and closed his door before flopping down on the couch opposite Marcus.

Marcus blushed furiously at the admonishment, "Oh, Pinako is upstairs asleep. Do you think Winry will be all right? Wow, Edward Elric. I'm honored, really I just never thought I'd get to meet you and I've heard so much about you from everyone."

Winry moaned as she started to stir, her eyes finally fluttering open. Oh, Marcus...I thought...I thought I saw Edward." She started to sit up and caught sight of the one armed blonde sitting across the room. "Edward! Oh my..you're alive!" She squealed and apparently forgot that she'd just fainted a bit before as she half flew off the couch and across the room to pounce and smother the blonde alchemist. "You're alive. Al will be so happy, he's been going nuts trying to find you and get you back but he's not been here in over a year. I missed you so much."

"Win...ry...you're...choking me. Can't...breathe!" While he loved the fact that she was happy to see him, she was currently squishing the life out of him and thus he was trying to squirm out of her grasp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She sat back and smiled before doing the unexpected. Her hand drew back and she slapped him much to his and Marcus' horror and confusion. "Now where the hell have you been! Answer me damn it! How Dare you disappear on us for over six years and just show up out of nowhere. I'll bet you came here thinking I was going to fix your automail, didn't you? Well you got another thing coming, Edward Elric. You're going to have to give me a damn good reason why I should even think about doing you a favor."

"Um, Winry? I'm sorry?" He could be innocent looking when he wanted and he was trying with all sincerity to look apologetic.

"That's not...did you just say you're sorry?" While feeling awkward and rather left out, Marcus couldn't help but snicker before he disappeared into the kitchen to get them refreshments. "Ugh...I hate you, Edward! It's not fair that you can do that."

He chuckled softly at her frustration. "I missed you guys too Winry, I really did. So will you do it? Will you fix up my arm so I can go find my brother and probably get my ass kicked for taking so long to get back home?"

"Of course, Ed. You know you're always welcome here, but you didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"That's...a little hard to explain. Can I get something to eat and a bath and some rest first? It wasn't exactly all pretty over there."

"All right. You know your way around. She's gonna be happy to see you, she's been worried too though she'll never admit it."

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah I still remember. Thanks Winry, it means more than you'll ever know." He kissed her cheek, picked up his suitcase and headed for the stairs, though he paused and looked back with a smirk. "I like him Winry, he suits you." She blushed to his laughter and listened as footsteps echoed up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

"Oh, he's gone already?" Marcus returned with drinks in time to see Ed disappearing up the stairs. The tray was set on the table and he joined her on the couch, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He sounded a bit worried, not quite jealous but nervous. It was hard not to worry when your love's first crush has just come back from the dead.

"I'm fine. I'm happy he's back but, it's going to be just like old times. He's not going to change one bit." She smiled and curled in against him, a rather cute and cozy couple. "I love you, Marcus. Nothing and no one will ever change that." Her head turned to the side, lips brushing against his cheek before meeting his in a sensual kiss.

"I love you too"

Upstairs, he slipped into one of the spare rooms, dropping his bag on a bed and slowly stripping down to his boxers before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. Golden eyes watched the water cascade into the tub as time slipped away. In his mind he could hear the voices of children laughing and splashing each other and a smile touched his lips. It was so good to be home again. When the tub was half full he stopped the water and pulled off his underwear, slipping into the tub with a low moan as the heat started to wipe away the grime and massage away the soreness in his muscles. Looking down at his legs, both flesh he wondered how he was going to explain away why he'd gotten one limb back and not the other; especially when he didn't know the answer to that himself. He supposed it could be the price of coming home, or something else but he just wasn't sure what it was. "Ah well, such mysteries can wait for tomorrow. Tonight i'm really going to relax." He kept telling himself that; had been for years but it never really happened. His mind just refused to quit. It needed an off button. He lingered in the tub until the water grew cool then grumbled as he pulled himself out, drained it and dried off. After dressing, he collapsed into bed and partook of the best night of sleep he'd had in ten years or more.


	3. Better Left Unanswered

As always, the usual disclaimers apply; the only thing I own are the original characters. For everything else see the warnings in the prologue.

Please review, or drop me a line via email.

Better Left Unanswered

The sun crashed through the window, waking the youth ungraciously and for all it's trouble was rewarded with a muttered grumble as he rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. Downstairs voices could already be heard excitedly discussing the young alchemist's return as well as what he thought were wedding plans and other bits of business. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep but the relentless light wouldn't allow it. Grudgingly he sat up and climbed out of bed, pulling on his pants, boots and a sleeveless shirt. He ran fingers though his hair but didn't comb it more than that for now, it wasn't exactly an easy task to maintain long hair with only one hand. A lazy yawn accompanied him as he made his way downstairs towards the unmistakable smell of food, pausing in the doorway to watch the trio in the kitchen. They all looked so happy and he was glad to see that his friend had found someone that obvious made her smile so much.

"Edward, you're up early. Come, sit down and eat then we'll get to work on your arm." Leave it to Winry to notice him loitering again. He flushed a bit but took a seat at the table.

"Well, young man I see you've been getting into more trouble again. And just how do you expect to pay for it this time, hmm?"

"I um...well.." Leave it to the old bag to come up with a welcome like that.

"Oh hush. Hasn't he been through enough already? It's enough to know he's alive, he deserves this one on the house. Besides, he's family!" They continued their bickering back and forth for a few minutes. While it sounded fierce it was normal and just one of the ways they showed they loved each other. He'd missed it, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"So Marcus, how long did it take you to get used to this place." He'd made himself a plate, skipping the milk with a death glare that could've curdled it on sight and took the opportunity to have a few words with his, wwell...soon to be sort of brother in law. After all Winry was like a sister to them.

"To be honest with you, I'm still not sure I'm used to it yet. It's kinda odd to hear people being threatened with wrenches all the time and not know if it's serious or not. How about you?"

"Well, I grew up with it, so I guess I've just always been used to it." He gave a shrug as he stuffed a bite of pancake into his mouth. "So how'd you two meet?"

"I was in Central working on a car that had broken down in front of the train station when out steps this beautiful blonde carrying a huge wrench and swearing she was going to bash someone's head in for being and idiot and trying to get himself killed. Turns out she was talking about your brother and had come to talk him out of taking the state alchemy test. That didn't work so well. Anyway, I was stunned and just stared and stared and didn't notice the runaway baggage cart that threw me right on top of her. She screamed, I got called a pervert and when she asked what I had to say for myself...all I could think of was 'That's an awfully beautiful wrench you got there.' " He had to pause there to wait for Ed to stop choking on his pancakes, not to mention he was blushing.

"Hey, stop laughing Edward...it was romantic. You know how much I love my tools." Pinako rapped the blonde on the back a few times until he caught his breath, muttered something about children and went to go prepare the room for Ed's procedure.

"Sorry Winry but it is funny, and it's so like you." He did stop laughing though the snickers continued.

"Anyway, she gushed, I asked her out and well..here we are. I've been working here about a year now and I must say my love is truly a brilliant mechanic."

"That she is, saved my ass more times than my pride'll let me admit and that's probably not going to stop anytime soon. So...am I invited to the wedding whenever you decide on a date?"

"Of course," they both answered at once, the young man seemingly a bit more relieved with each mention that confirmed Ed had no intentions of trying to steal Winry away.

"Great and breakfast was awesome. So when do we get started?" Winry rolled her eyes and the pair cleaned up from breakfast when they were all finished. Pinako already had the room ready and while he despised it, Ed knew exactly what was going to happen. Obediently and without complaint he took a seat so they could start work on his shoulder, only to give Marcus an odd look when he approached holding a syringe. "Um, just what do you think you're going to do with that?"

"It's an anesthetic, it'll numb the area and lesson the pain."

"Um, no thanks. Look, if you're worried about your eardrums, don't...it hurts like hell but they couldn't even get me to scream when I was twelve. Besides, I don't like needles or drugs." Marcus gave the girls a questioning look but when they both nodded he conceded with a nod to Ed and backed off. "So how long is this going to take? A day, two?"

"Please. Don't insult me Edward. With the three of us working on it, just the arm..we should be able to have you all fixed up by tonight."

"Sounds great ya old bag and I promise as soon as they give me all my back pay, I'll pay you back. I promise."

"Back pay? You mean you're going back to the military?" Winry almost dropped her wrench at that and sent her friend a disapproving glare.

"I have to Winry. It's the only way I'm gonna track down Al quickly and besides, it's what I'm good at. I don't like being their dog but while I was...I helped out a lot of people. It's not about getting our bodies back to normal anymore; it's about using the talents we have to keep balance. We work for the military but we also work for the people to make sure the military doesn't get out of hand. Sometimes it's not all that great and sometimes things don't work out like planned, not to mention having to deal with that arrogant, egotistical bastard of a Colonel; I'm REALLY not looking forward to that." Okay, maybe he was but he didn't have to admit that either though Pinako scoffed at his words and Winry rolled her eyes. They weren't as blind as he thought they were.

"Well, I don't like it...but at least if you go back then we'll now Al's in good hands. I worry about him a lot. Not to mention all the money we'll make off you being stupid and screwing up my wonderful handiwork."

"Uh, gee thanks Winry. You're confidence is...overwhelming." That couldn't have been said any drier if he was in a desert. That was the end of conversation for a while, a long while. True to his word he didn't complain much about the pain the attachment caused, though being still wasn't as easy and that's another reason Winry was glad to have Marcus around; he could help hold Ed down for the worst parts. Finally, just as the sun was starting to set they finished, leaving an exhausted Edward to drag himself up to bed to sleep off some of the pain before dinner.

This time it was a knock at his door that woke him, calling him to dinner or at least letting him know it was ready. He gave a groggy answer that he thought sounded something like "I'll be right there," but there was really no telling what he'd said. Another quick shower to rinse off the sheen of sweat from the day and then he set to work on his hair now he could finally comb it out and braid it properly. When he was done he stood looking down at his hands with a soft sigh. "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted." Wistful thoughts, but he really wasn't too upset by it. He showed a little more life when he got downstairs for dinner, even if he was exhausted he'd put on a good show for those he cared about and the conversation was light and fun until inevitably the question was brought up by Winry, the one he dreaded.

"So Ed, where exactly Have you been all this time?"

That stopped him dead in his tracks, a bit of steak halfway to his mouth, leaving him looking like a stunned fish before he snapped back to his senses, gulped and composed himself. The fork was laid down and he looked down at his plate silently wondering how much he was ready to talk about.

She'd seen the look on his face when she'd asked and regretted it immediately, but it took a good two minutes of complete silence in the room before she spoke up again. "I'm sorry Ed, I...I should've known you wouldn't want to talk about it. I won't bring it up again."

"No..." It was a deep, resigned sigh that he expressed as he looked up at them. "It's just, it's not pleasant. I landed in another world in the middle of a war and I saw a lot of horrible things. I'm...I'm not ready to talk about those yet. To be honest I'm not sure if I ever will be. You deserve a better explanation than that, you really do and I know Al will want one, but...I just don't know what else to say. "

"It's all right, Ed, you don't have to just...remember we're hear if you need someone to talk to. You don't have to be the only one that carries a burden after all."

"I know Win, I know and I appreciate it. Just, for now...some things are better left unsaid." That was the last they spoke of it for the night and within a few minutes the conversation was back to it's cheerful self. It was quite late when they all retired to bed, knowing full well Ed would be leaving for the train station in the morning and Pinako had been kind enough to give him enough money for a ticket and a couple of meals to which he repaid her with a kiss atop her head. Out of character but he really was grateful. Winry's goodbye was a hug and kiss to the cheek, Marcus a handshake and he promised to keep in touch better than he used to. Then again he had to with Winry threatening him bodily harm and refusing to fix his automail if he banged it up again.

Once again he left the sleepy little town of Resembool and was on his way to Central. The trip would take three days, not so much because of distance but because of the schedule he'd happened upon. That meant a lot of sleeping on station benches and in the uncomfortable rumbling of the train. Though it was good for one thing, the long ride helped him plan and plot for how he was going to announce his return to his CO and the others. Were they even still alive? He had to hope so and so he violently shook the thought from his head, unwilling to accept even the remote possibility. Thus, it was a very cranky Fullmetal that got off the train in Central at an ungodly hour in the morning; something like three o'clock.


	4. General Jackass

So far this story has been a lot of fun to write and I haven't even gotten to any smut yet. Amazing. I'll be updating the warnings and ratings as I go along. There's no sense in putting them all up there when it's not yet in the story.

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, mostly because it's all Edward's point of view. I switched from third person to a pseudo first person on this one because you can't have Edward even remotely thinking about dealing with Mustang without being in his head to a degree to experience some of the ranting. I know that's not necessarily proper story etiquette but in this instance I think it works.

PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot stress enough how Important it is to offer reviews. I know too many good writers that have simply given up on their stories because they felt no one was reading it, so please take the thirty seconds to drop them a line.

With all that said, standard disclaimers and all that jazz...On with the story!

* * *

General Jackass

The young alchemist sighed as he headed towards Central Headquarters, having tucked his hair up under his hat just in case someone meandering around the building caught sight of him. It wasn't going to be easy to sneak into the building but then, he was the Fullmetal Alchemist, nothing could ever keep him out of a place he wanted to get into. There were too many guards at the front and side doors so he had to improvise. Finding a spot out of direct view of the patrols, he knelt down and formulated his plan. His mind made up, he clapped his hands together and placed them against the wall sending sparks of alchemical energy flowing up the side of the building as he created a makeshift ladder. That done, he simply climbed up to the roof and then got rid of the ladder before he searched out the door that would lead him into the upper offices. It was locked, but that wasn't even a minor challenge so soon he was making his way through the offices, creeping around like some burglar. Ha, wouldn't Psiren die laughing if she saw him now. Oh well, those thoughts needed to be saved for later, he had to find the damn Colonel's office. "Hmm. Let's see. No, no…nope, not that one. Where the hell is this bastard's office?" He muttered softly to himself as he passed each door until finally he came to a name he recognized. Major Riza Hawkeye. It was on a nameplate outside a larger door. That Had to be it, except… The young alchemist reached for the door, preparing to open it when he read the plate across it. It was fair to say his eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the floor. Brig. Gen. Roy Mustang. "Oh that son of a bitch…this time I'm Really going to kill him." He spoke a bit too loud, then clamped a hand over his mouth hoping no one heard him. "Stupid," he chided himself. There was no one around to hear him. Well, now calling him Colonel Bastard wasn't going to work and General Bastard just didn't sound the same. He continued to wrack his brain as he finally opened the door and slipped inside, only to stop dead a few feet in. There, on the couch, seemingly fast asleep, was Roy Mustang. 'What the hell was he doing sleeping at the office? He's a god damned General now, can't he afford a decent sized house?' This was just getting worse.

Now he really had to creep along so he didn't wake the man. Moving over within a few feet he removed his hat and stared down at the sleeping figure, still in his uniform. He looked like shit, to put it nicely. His skin had a shallow pallor over it and there were bags under his…eye? What the hell? An eye patch covered the upper left half of Roy's face, perhaps only the tiniest hints of the scars underneath peered out from the edges of it. Ed couldn't help but wonder what in the world could've finally gotten the better of the Flame Alchemist. The man was damn near untouchable. Unless it was raining of course.

"Roy Roy Roy…" he whispered as he picked up his bag and resisted the urge to brush fleshy fingers through his hair. "You've got a lot of explaining to do when you wake up." He was satisfied to see that his words hadn't woken the man, then again he looked beyond exhausted and there wasn't a scrap of paperwork on his desk. Either Hawkeye had been running him ragged with paperwork or…he'd been running himself ragged. The latter sounded more plausible. Figuring no one would be in for another three or four hours easy he took the liberty of sitting in the General's chair while he scrounged through the desk. In the top drawer, he found two personnel files, a familiar silver pocket watch and a small box containing rank insignias, braids and some awards he didn't have a clue what were for. The watch was flipped open and he couldn't help but smile as he recognized his engraving. He'd be taking that back now. Then he turned his attention to the files. The first one made him snicker. Major Alphonse "Philosopher" Elric, State Alchemist. Oh how fitting was that? He almost couldn't contain the laughter and had to keep looking up to make sure he didn't wake Roy. A nod to himself as he noted the man was still sound asleep and he started flipping through the file.

It took a good twenty minutes to digest all the information. Why hadn't they told him about his brother's amnesia? What had happened and why did Al look so young? Okay, the last he could answer with some logic. His brother had only been ten when they'd preformed that forbidden transmutation so it wasn't too surprising that when he got his body back it wouldn't have been aged. He couldn't help but wonder how Al was doing being a twenty one year old trapped in a sixteen year old's body. Then again, from what it started Al didn't exactly look sixteen. He was just under six feet tall, and the picture on file didn't really look too young either. Wait a minute, almost six feet tall? Damn it! He was taller than Ed. He'd be fuming over that for a good long while. "Wonderful, just damned wonderful." Muttering was becoming a very common habit of his. Back to the file, he checked on his little, er…younger brother's assignments. According to the paperwork he was scheduled to return in three or four days. That was perfect since he could be here to torture him as soon as he came in to give his report. Now onto the second file.

Why didn't it surprise him that the other file kept so handy in Mustang's desk was his own? Lt. Col. Edward "Fullmetal" Elric. Wait a minute. Lt. Col.? When had he been promoted and how come it was only one rank? That was so unfair! When Hughes had died he'd been given two! So he was pouting as he flipped through the information. The pages were well worn, someone read through this thing quite a bit over the last few years. He found he'd been listed as missing in action and presumed dead so they were "supposed" to make him a Colonel, but, a certain General Jackass; hey that's it, General Jackass sounded perfect. He gave a small cry of triumph at successfully updating his CO's new nickname to fit his personality and rank. Okay, back to the file. So Mustang had requested he only be promoted one rank? Why? Oh…that's why, so if Ed ever Did come back he could still use him in the field. Bastard. Complete Fucking Bastard. Well, at least now he knew what the deal with the braids, insignias and awards was. He paused long enough to snag those once more and placed them in his bag. He'd need them for later.

Now that his research was finished, he tucked the files away and slipped out of the office to rummage in Riza' desk. He needed some papers to fill out, namely a contract update with a uniform exemption form, uniform request form, and a request for back pay for his new rank. Yes, that was a little contradictory but there was method to his madness. Six years was a long time he should be getting a pretty good sum. Having achieved his goal he went back into the General's office and filled them out, signed them then frowned. Hmm, there was a slight kink in his plans. He needed Mustang's signature too. Sighing, he laid his cheek in his right hand, tapping the fingers of his left idly on the desk as he looked around for a way out of this one. After a few moments his eyes fell on a lovely fountain pen that was discarded on the desk and he had an epiphany. Snagging the pen he used a pocketknife to scratch a transmutation circle in the plastic. When that was finished he flipped open Al's file again, carefully traced Mustang's signature and then took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," he whispered as he placed the tip of the pen on the signature line of the form he'd filled out and ran his thumb over the circle he'd inscribed. After the brief flash of light and energy he looked upon his handiwork and sure enough, there was General Mustang's signature just as if he'd written it himself. Oh he was so dead for this, but it would be worth it. He repeated the process on the remaining forms and then placed them on Hawkeye's desk to be filed properly and sent through all the right channels. All except the uniform form. That one he took with him as he left.

Why did he want a uniform? Mostly because the mere thought of him in one would break the General's brain and that was always a bonus. Besides, he'd rather be the one to voluntarily put the damn thing on instead of waiting for Mustang to order him into one and he knew damn well that's just what would happen. Checking his watch he noted that the time was just after five, so he figured he'd still have an hour before he could go see about his uniform, but then again… What the hell, he might as well go see if someone was there. After all it wasn't as if he had anything else to do for a little while.

It wasn't a long walk through the building and now anyone that saw him didn't bother questioning him about where he was going, not with the glint off the chain of the pocket watch. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he strolled through hallways until he reached his destination and was rather pleasantly surprised to see a light on. Peering in, he noticed a clerk updating records of a sort so he walked up to the desk and slid him the paper with a smile. "Excuse me, would you mind filling this for me? I'm kinda in a hurry and don't want to get yelled at by the General for showing up this morning without one."

The poor man about jumped when he heard someone's voice, he'd been started out of his work and hadn't planned on seeing anyone for at least another hour. "Oh um…sure. Let me see what you've got there." He picked up the paper and looked over it, humming as he did so. "Looks like everything's in order, just let me get your size and we'll have you all set up in no time." That was the annoying part. He hated telling people his size because they usually snickered at him, though this time the clerk didn't seem to be paying any attention to those sorts of details. Soon he returned with two uniforms, boots and a black overcoat. "Here you go, just sign here please and you'll be all set."

"Thanks." He sighed the form, gathered up his things and headed back to the dorms to change. He'd made note of Al's assigned room when he was flipping through the file and he figured for now it was as good a place as any to change and get cleaned up.

He indulged in a hot shower, since he'd gone three days without one, and he changed into the uniform for the first time. Looking at himself in the mirror, he frowned. "This is Not going to work, but I know how I can fix it." Smirking, he clapped his hands together and then touched the arms of the uniform, instant alterations. He changed the jacket from the buttoning flap to a simple zip up like his black one had been, the pants were taken in a bit and more form fitting. He left the decorative skirt/flaps but altered them to fit his height and the shape of the pants so they weren't bulging or sticking out weirdly in places. He had on a black shirt underneath that showed through if he left the jacket unzipped but for now it remained unseen. Another glance in the mirror and he nodded. "That's much better." It was also the reason why he'd included that exemption form so he could alter the damned thing to something he could wear and yet it would still be close enough to a regulation uniform that Mustang wouldn't bitch at him about it. The finishing touches were added; his belt, his watch and finally the white gloves to conceal the automail arm. It was now almost seven by the time he was finished puttering around. Time to face the music and the wrath of his superior officer.

He left the jacket with his belongings in Al's room; they'd be safe there, and headed back to wait outside Mustang's office. It shouldn't have surprised him that she was already there and muttering about Mustang being asleep. He cleared his voice before speaking, and immediately had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. "So when did you start letting him sleep in?"

She fumbled around on the desk, knocking over a few papers as she tried stuttering out a response. "E-Ed-Edward? Oh my God, is that really you!" Apparently military protocol didn't apply even to her when it came to something like this for she didn't even once think about using his rank. When she had convinced herself that he wasn't some sort of illusion, she rushed around the desk and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's me all right." :He chuckled, happily returning the hug, "missed you too, Hawkeye. Missed all you guys. Well, almost." Okay, so she didn't buy that and the look she gave him said as much but he had to say it anyway.

"You look wonderful. You've certainly grown into a handsome young man." Edward blushed and didn't take insult to the "grown" part since he knew that's not what she meant. Besides, he was a bit more mature these days and wasn't stupid enough to turn down a compliment from a pretty lady. Well, that and while he was pretty sure she wouldn't shoot him on his first day back, one couldn't be sure. "And in uniform, sort of. What made you decide that?"

"Thanks, believe it or not I'm glad to be back. I thought if I was going to come back, I'd be one up on him and do it sort of voluntarily before he ordered me into it. Oh, and don't kill me for all the forms I put on your desk."

She gave him an odd look before going to hunt down said forms on her desk. Giving them a quick once over she rolled her eyes. "Ed, you didn't have him sign these, so how did you do it?"

"Do you Really want to know? I mean come on, I wanted it to be a surprise and there's no way he'd sign those without both of us threatening his life. I've been gone six years, can't you just look the other way this once, please?" He didn't like begging, normally wouldn't resort to it especially since he couldn't do it anywhere near as well as Al, but it had the desired effect.

"All right, but just this once and if I ever catch you doing it again…"

"I know, I know. I'll end up full of holes or doing something really really gross for weeks." He kissed her cheek gratefully. "Thanks Hawkeye, you're the best, but you didn't' answer my question."

"What question? Oh, about letting him sleep? Well, sit down Ed." He did so; a bit concerned but she definitely had his attention. "Let's just say since you disappeared and his fight, he's not been quite the same. Oh, don't get me wrong he still acts as arrogant and egotistical as always but now you can tell that's all it is, an act. The words are hollow; it's easy to see he doesn't mean any of it. Rather heartbreaking. I know he's missed his arguments with you. As angry as they made you it was something for him to look forward to, you kept him on his toes. Al doesn't do that, he doesn't even remember those years."

"Yeah, I read about that in his file." He wasn't too surprised at that little tidbit about his brother or that she didn't go into too many details about what had happened to his eye. That wasn't information for her to divulge though she obviously knew what happened.

"Edward, you know you're not supposed to be looking through those."

"Why not? I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now, can't I look at most anything?"

She seemed a bit stumped for a few moments then nodded. "I'd forgotten about that, and wondered how you figured it out. I should've known you'd be as resourceful as ever."

"I hope that's a compliment. So how long are you going to let him sleep or you going to just let him wake up on his own so I can scare the hell out of him?"

"That's a good question. Maybe we should let the other's decide when they get here."

"Well, I would be nice and offer to go fetch coffee and pastries or something but thanks to my absence I don't have any money yet," that was going to be rather irksome for days to come, he just knew it. "Speaking of which, how long is it going to take to get that back pay I've requested?"

"Well, normally it could take months but I'll pull a few strings, " which meant she'd be threatening to shoot a few people, "and see if I can't get it for you sooner, maybe a week if you're really lucky. Though you should know they might not approve all six years."

"Yeah I know, but hell, anything is better than nothing. There's no way I'm going to be living off Al until I get back on payroll. It's already bad enough that people are still going to think he's me." He was back to pouting over the height difference between the two of them.

"I'm sure with your temper they won't think that for long." She chuckled while reaching over to pat his hand.

"Hmmph," that was as good an answer as she was getting. "All right, then I'm going to go down to the mess and dig up something to eat. Don't tell anyone till I come back okay? It's kinda fun seeing the looks on people's faces."

"Yes, sir, Colonel sir." They both had a good laugh at that before he slipped off to go get breakfast.

Too bad neither one of them noticed a certain General standing silently, gawking, in his doorway gawking at the sight before him. He'd thought he'd heard a familiar voice in his dreams but had discarded it until it mixed with Hawkeye's and then he had to investigate. Now, confronted with the truth and having witnessed one Edward Elric strolling down the hallway in uniform, no less, he was too stunned to move.

"Don't gawk, sir. It's unbecoming of an officer of your rank." Sneaky wench wasn't she? But then that's why she was still working for Mustang; they needed someone to keep a rein on him after all.

"Major, was that…?"

"Yes, sir."

"And was he in…?"

"Yes, sir."

"I haven't lost my mind then."

"No, sir."

"Good, then I need my coffee and have him report to me as soon as he gets back. He's got a lot of explaining to do and forms to…"

"He's already filled them out, sir and they're signed."

"What? How did…?"

"Respectfully, you don't want to know, sir."

"I see. Very well then." Brigadier General Roy Mustang retreated back into his office, closing the door softly before taking a seat at his desk. He checked his top drawer and wasn't too surprised when he found the watch and other things missing along with the files there disturbed. What he couldn't decide was what he should do to the young man when he returned. Dress him down for going through his things or just hug the hell out of him and be grateful he was alive. It was one hell of a decision, but he finally made up his mind and for the first time in years Roy Mustang smirked and life returned to his eyes. He was going to enjoy this.


	5. Almost Back to Normal

I took a few liberties with this chapter, hence the A/N near the end.

Please review, I'd love to hear feedback from everyone on if they enjoy the story or not.

As usual, standard disclaimers apply, I don't own FMA, though I wish I did

* * *

Somehow, Edward just wasn't surprised that in six years time, the food had not managed to improve one bit, but at least it was edible, sort of, and he didn't complain much since he was starving. So throughout his meal he ignored the cardboard flavored substances and dreamt up ways to torture his CO. He got a good deal of interesting and curious glances as many of the lower officers were so new they'd never seen him before, so it was his identity that had them stumped. Some were just taking in the sight of the handsome young blonde who appeared to be a new transfer. The former were either ignored or met with no nonsense 'leave me the hell alone' glares while a few of the latter were given polite, even flirtatious smiles in return. Six years ago he would've been clueless as to their intent but now he was nowhere near so naive and it didn't hurt to give Mustang and Havoc a run for their money in the dating pool.

That was how Edward Elric ended up in such a fine moon on his way back to pester Hawkeye, rather hoping that Havoc or Fury would be about as well, but he was disappointed. "Damn, they're still not in? Talk about sleeping in, it's already," he checked his watch, it wasn't quite eight yet. "Never mind."

The blonde sharpshooter chuckled softly, "The General wants to see you now."

"What!" Annoyance, anger and a few other emotions flooded that single world. "I thought you weren't going to tell him I was back yet?"

"I wasn't and I didn't. He poked his head out and caught sight of you leaving. Nothing I could do about it, Edward. I'm sorry." She gave him a weak smile of apology as she wouldn't have minded Edward getting the drop on their 'beloved' General.

"Oh well, I should've known the bastard would know already. He is psychic or something."

"Something." They shared a snicker before Edward sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the response from inside. Edward paused, mentally preparing himself before he stepped inside and moved to stand in front of Mustang's desk.

"You wanted to see me, 'General'?" He asked with his own smirk in place and with sarcasm practically dripping from that last word. However, he saw his plans disintegrating in front of his eyes as he fixed his gaze on the older man. The bastard was smirking! He still looked like shit, a walking zombie, but he was bloody smirking. Things had just gotten worse.

"Yes, Fullmetal. You know," he gave an off-handed gesture to accentuate his next point. "That's not a regulation uniform." Mustang had just declared war. The younger alchemist's jaw dropped and his eyes practically leapt out of his skull.

"I've been gone for six years and that's all you have to say! That my damned uniform isn't regulation? Well I got news for you, 'General Jackass,' you're damned lucky I'm in 'any' kind of uniform and it doesn't 'have' to be regulation, I still have the exemption release!" So take that! He crossed his arms, trying to look imposing, which was not working.

"Ah yes. That's another thing. You do realize I could have you court-martialed for those forgeries of yours, don't you?" To further prove his point, he picked up the pen that Edward had left there carelessly. "And then there's the matter of breaking and entering, and theft of items from a superior's desk. OH yes, and prying into classified materials." He had to give him credit, the blonde hadn't exploded yet. Yet. The old Fullmetal would've been ranting and raving after the first dozen words, though he did note that his hands had dropped to clenched fists at his sides and a lovely blush of rage was staining his cheeks. Mustang placed his elbows on the desk, his fingertips touching just at his chin but not obscuring his smirk.

"You got a lot of nerve, you old bastard. And here I was 'almost' looking forward to seeing you again. Figures, but you know what? Go ahead and court-martial me, it'll be a far sight better than any stupid punishment you'd come up with. Hell, I'd rather face a firing squad than that, but," he'd started out yelling and by now several pairs of ears were plastered to the door outside reveling in the argument, but now he was calm and smirking again, "then you'd have to explain to Al why you killed his brother before he got to see him."

That was a low blow and it succeeded in wiping the smirk right off the General's face. Al didn't get upset easily, didn't have much of a temper at all really, but then that's what made him so damn scary. No one wanted to mess with a pissed off Al, no one. Inwardly, Roy had to admit he was impressed, Edward had gotten much better at this game but the old dog still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Very well, Fullmetal, I'll let your indiscretions slide this time. Would be a waste of good ammunition anyway. They'd have to be able to see you to shoot you." That earned him the growl he wanted.

"Who the hell are you calling a stunted bean sprout!" And now the score was tied, the betting outside was getting heated.

"Well, I see some things never change, or grow for that matter."

"Enough with the short jokes you son of a bitch. And I have too grown, thank you very much. Not my fault you're too 'blind' to see it." At that point, the door was quickly vacated for fear of an explosion. Thankfully, it never came.

"It's not hard to miss something so small, I'm sure even Hawkeye would have difficulties with such a miniscule target."

That earned him another growl and a mental tally. "Did you want something in particular or did you just call me in here so you could run your mouth off and avoid doing your paperwork again?"

"Actually, I did want something. Your report on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"Say what!" Roy three, Edward two according to the crowd outside. "That's six years of shit to write about. Did whatever take out your eye damage your brain as well?"

"Certainly not and I have faith in your abilities. First thing tomorrow morning. After all, your brother isn't due back for a few days and other than lavatory duty, you've nothing else to do."

"You're completely insane. There's no way I can..." That's when he paused and the words Mustang had rattled off sank in earning the arrogant bastard a vicious snarl. Another point for Roy. "What the hell do you mean 'lavatory duty'!"

"Ah, did I fail to mention that? One week you can scrub the lavatories on this floor as punishment for your actions. And absolutely no alchemy allowed. Do I make myself clear, Fullmetal?"

He wanted to kill him, absolutely kill him in many horrible, painful ways but at this point if he could do anything to save some measure of dignity, it was to control his temper and leave before it got worse. "Fine. Will there be anything else, 'Sir'?" The venom in his voice at that word would've killed a herd of elephants. "Or am I dismissed?"

Satisfied that he had indeed won this round, he'd be smirking for weeks just from this one encounter. He had definitely missed Fullmetal and these arguments of theirs. "You're dismissed." No sooner had he uttered the words was the blonde storming out the door, slamming it hard enough that the walls shook in his wake. Outside, the whole gang stood staring and trying not to laugh. For with the look on Edward's face, laughing or even cracking a smile was a guaranteed death sentence.

"What the hell are you all looking at!" He scowled as he stormed out, he'd be friendly to them later, and right now he was just too damned mad. That bastard had gotten him again. Six years of practice and playing this out in his head and the damned ass had beaten him yet again. This was beyond war, he didn't know what it was but it was more than war.

"All right boys, pay up." Hawkeye sat smirking as she held out her hand waiting for the rest of them to cough up the cash. They should've known better to bet on Edward when it came to dealing with the General, she was convinced that try as the boy might he was just never going to win. That's okay though, it kept them all entertained and amazingly no one was upset at losing. It meant that all was right in the world and that things would be back to normal, which was something worth paying any price for.

Edward was given a wide berth as he stormed through the building and back to the dorms, cursing and muttering all the way. "Damn stupid bastard. Wants a report, does he? Well I'll give him a report he'll never forget." Once more came that mischievous smirk as he opened the door. He'd just had a brilliant idea and while he'd be stuck in that room writing for the rest of the night, probably skipping lunch and dinner and sleep, it would be worth it to turn in the report he was going to.

Two in the morning came around and he finally closed the top folder of the second report. Not only was his hand killing him, he swore it was going to fall off and it was the automail one! Now that was sad. He'd written the original that he planned on turning in first and then when Mustang threw a fit, he'd give him the real one. Sleep came quickly, before he even remembered to set an alarm to wake him up, thus it was no surprise that someone was banging on the door at nine in the morning and he was still sound asleep in his uniform. "Ugh, g'way." Grudgingly he pulled himself from the bed and trudged over to the door, opening it to find Havoc snickering at him.

"Sorry to wake you sir, but I was sent to get you. General's been bitching about that report you were supposed to turn in an hour ago."

"Yeah, he would. Fine, tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes, with report in hand." He managed a weak smile. "By the way, nice to see you too Havoc."

"Definitely. We missed you, short stuff." He hoped Edward was too tired to blow up on him and gave a wink to tell the youth he was just teasing, not maliciously.

"You're lucky it's not you I want to kill or you'd be transmuted into a slug or something." Havoc laughed and pulled the blonde into a brief hug.

"Yeah I know, but hell, I gotta take my shots when I can get them you know? Welcome back though."

"Thanks. See you in a few." He closed the door, and then set about grabbing a quick shower and changing into a non rumpled uniform. Well, at least he looked alive now, that was better than nothing. When he got to the office, he gave a weak wave to the gathered group, muttering a greeting before walking into the office. No knock, he just walked in, tossed the first report on his desk and then flopped down on the couch. Great, the jerk looked like he'd actually gotten sleep and was no longer a walking zombie. That was just going to make it worse for him.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Fullmetal?" Wasn't wasting anytime now was he?

"Oh shut up and read your stupid report already." He wasn't in the mood for a fight; he just wanted to curl up on the couch and sleep. No, scratch that, he wanted to go find something to eat then he wanted to curl up somewhere 'far far away' from that bastard and sleep.

Mustang chuckled as he flipped through the report. He'd made the mistake of thinking he could sip his coffee while he read it and ended up spitting out a good deal of it over the papers to avoid choking. "Fullmetal. What exactly do you think this is?"

"The report you asked for." He was curled up on the couch facing away from the General, but it wasn't hard to hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fullmetal. I'm not amused."

"You asked for a report, so I gave you one. Deal with it."

"There is no way in any hell that this is the truth."

"You never said it had to be the truth, you just asked for a report so that's the best I could do on short notice."

He glared at him, just glared. He'd gotten some insane reports from the blonde before but this was just ludicrous. Before the handwriting had been sloppy, the spelling and grammar atrocious and there were always cartoons and scribbles in the margins, usually insulting him. This time, the report was crisp, clean and well written without all the extra doodles but, it was beyond unbelievable. During his years away someone had obviously finally given him lessons on writing, which was a bonus since he no longer had to struggle through reading it trying to decipher a code that wasn't a code and had no rhyme or reason to it. The gist of the report stated that Edward Elric, after the fight in the underground city had not died but had fallen through into the sewer systems and while miraculously not drowning had been washed through the system until he was rescued by a dairy farmer. Said farmer took him home, cared for him and nursed him back to health only to discover that when Edward woke up several weeks later he had a bad case of amnesia. From that point on it went on in ramble after ramble about Edward spending his years living on the farm and helping out with the cows and milking. To add to the oddness, it also claimed that he had been engaged to the farmer's daughter but the night before their wedding he'd suddenly regained his memory and had bolted off being chased by a shotgun wielding farmer who was a might bit upset. And so, here he was. Now, anyone that knew anything about Edward Elric knew damn well the young man detested milk with a passion that could rival a madman's lust for power. He refused to drink the stuff, threw tantrums about it that would impress a two year old and sulked for weeks on end when he was forced to drink it. There was no way that he could believe what he was reading.

"Very cute, Fullmetal and very entertaining, but you realize that I know this is complete nonsense. You're going to have to do it again." He tossed the file down on his desk, figuring he'd keep it anyway depending on what the 'real' report read. He might just turn this one in as official after all.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that." You couldn't wipe the smirk off his face with an automail blade as he rolled over and produced the second report which was three times as thick and slapped it on his desk. Then he went back to his cat nap.

That was no small surprise. Had Fullmetal stayed up all night doing this? He'd never intended to push him that hard, damn, now he was going to have to do something to make it up to him without him realizing it of course. Guilt was an evil evil emotion. Maybe he'd just cancel his punishment, for all that work it would be worth it, but then the mere thought of Fullmetal having to scrub toilets without using alchemy was damned amusing. It'd be something he'd have to ponder. Now back to the report. He'd only gotten a few pages into it when he noticed the figure on his couch was once again sound asleep, a testament to just how hard he'd worked after all it would seem. The report itself was nothing short of amazing in a dark, morbid and twisted way. It was written with a cold overtone, quite detached but detailed horrors that made even the seasoned veteran cringe. Edward told of going to another world, running different versions of people he knew well and yet they weren't the same. The other side of the gate was a curiosity indeed. This place didn't have alchemy, but it had some amazing technology, at least as far as their world was concerned. Flying machines, weapons, and something Edward called television which he described as a series of pictures flashed so quickly that they seemed to be moving, like watching something that was happened but you looked at a giant white screen the pictures were shown on and you could see events going on hundreds and hundreds of miles away. (A/N: I'm not sure if the FMA movie for our world is set in WWI or WWII but I'm using WWII and Nazi Germany simply because I think it would make for a much more interesting story. Like I said in the prologue, this is a pseudo AU once it comes to the movie since I've not seen it, and the details I've gotten on it are sketchy.)

There was something else that amazed Roy, the sheer size of this world. Edward talked of hundreds of thousands of people, even millions and billions occupying this world. That was significantly larger than the population of their world. It was simply mind blowing. He described a place called Germany, soldiers called Nazis and their war that spread across a large area he called Europe. What shook Roy the most was the descriptions of the Religious war that the boy had witnessed. Millions of people sent to their deaths in the concentration camps by various methods. Edward went into great detail to describe the gas houses, the mass graves, the crematoriums and piles and piles of bodies that looked like nothing more than skeletons with skin stretched over them. He visibly shuddered when it was described how some of these piles of bodies were thought to be dead victims and yet when some of the soldiers looked closely, they'd blink their eyes. Then the worst part came, the smell. He described the unmistakable smell of burning flesh that had hung in the air near some of these places. Roy knew that smell well, he'd killed people with fire, had been just inches and feet away and knew intimately what burning flesh smelled like. That part made him sick and he just managed to make it out of his chair and quickly, but casually down the hall to the restroom before he ended up on his knees, nausea wracking his body. He was definitely going to have to do something to make it up to Edward after that. He had no idea Fullmetal had seen such things; he'd not given any indication. Then again, when did Roy ever let down his mask and show his guilt over the past and the horrors he'd seen?

He cleaned himself up and returned to the office to find Edward sitting up, waiting for him. It was almost noon and he'd not noticed he'd been that absorbed in his reading.

"Satisfied, General?" The blonde's voice was calm, detached and that worried him.

"Yes, Fullmetal. Very much so." For the first time in what seemed like forever, he appeared shaken, and the usually snide and witty Mustang was at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say or even think about that, but I'm sorry. You can forget what I said yesterday about punishment. Is there anything else you need?" It was painfully obvious he was trying to get rid of him; he just couldn't face the younger alchemist after that, not until he could compose himself properly.

"No, not a damn thing." With that, he left in search of food and a long nap. His report hadn't worked quite as he'd planned, but it was a small enough victory. Maybe not, Mustang would stop treating him like such a child. While he loved their arguments to a point, he did not want things to go back to exactly the way they were. After all he'd grown up, physically and emotionally and that's how he wanted to be treated. Well, for the most part.


	6. Reasons

Standard disclaimers apply. Please review, it's food for thought for the authors. Enjoy!

* * *

Reasons

Brig. Gen. Roy Mustang shoved his gloved hands in his pockets as he grudgingly made his way down the hallway of the dorms towards the room Edward and Alphonse would now be sharing. How had he gotten talked into this? Oh, that's right, he hadn't been 'talked' into it, he'd been threatened into it with a pair of pistols in his face. Edward hadn't been seen since he dropped off his report the previous day and nothing but cold shoulders, disapprovingly glances and finally Hawkeye's pistol laden threats had been sent his way. Now he had to apologize upon pain of death. He sighed as he came to a stop in front of the door and knocked lightly. It was several moments before the door was unlocked, opened and a slightly rumpled Fullmetal looked up at him with a cocked expression.

"What do you want?" He wasn't very happy about this unexpected visit, but there wasn't much he could do about it short of slamming the door in his face and that would just cause more trouble.

The dorms weren't fancy in their furnishings, two beds, two dressers and two desks for each with a shared bathroom and shower connecting it to the next room. He managed a glance beyond the blonde into the room before he answered and found a dozen or more books scattered about. Well now he knew what the young alchemist had been doing for the past two days; reading. "Well, believe it or not, I came to make sure you were all right. You didn't exactly look your best when you left yesterday and from all accounts you've been hiding in here since."

He gave a slight shrug, seemingly unconcerned. He didn't look upset, depressed or even distraught. "Oh, that. Well since I didn't have anything to do I just figured that I would catch up on what I've missed here."

"That's it?" He'd been getting hassled with guilt trips for near two days because Fullmetal wanted to read?

"Yeah," Mustang was given an even stranger look for that while he mentally mulled it over. When all the pieces fell into place he couldn't help but laugh, which confused the General even more. "Oh man, that's priceless."

Laughing? Fullmetal wasn't supposed to be laughing, not after what he'd read yesterday. "And just what exactly do you find so damned funny?"

"You. You actually came here thinking I'd be bawling my eyes out or sulking or something, didn't you? That's rich and funny as hell. Then again so is the look on your face right now." He opened the door a bit more and turned to head back into the room, waving the General in behind him.

"Yes, if you must know I was concerned about your well being," how he hated to admit it, but this was annoying. He'd readied himself to find a near blubbering or despondent alchemist that he'd have to deal with and that's certainly not what he was getting. "I don't, however, see how that's so funny."

"Close the door," he'd moved to lean against the edge of one of the desks, his hands playing at the edges of the wood. "It's funny because I thought you guys would be smarter than that. Smart enough not to treat me like a kid anymore."

"Well perhaps if you'd stop acting like one, we would." Though he had to admit, as he looked at Edward now, the only thing even remotely childish about the young man was his temper. He was a handsome young man now, attractive enough that he was likely going to give Havoc a run for his money with the ladies around Central. His golden eyes still held an innocent mischief about them, but there was depth there, an understanding.

"You really don't get it, do you? Yeah, I saw a lot of horrible shit, things no one should ever have to see and some of it was my fault. But, I shed my tears a long time ago and I accepted that the past is just that, the past. We can't change it, sometimes we can fix it, but most of the time we have to just accept it and move on with our lives. I'm just fine, something I'll bet even you can't say."

"Do you really think you know so much about me?" His gaze narrowed as his voice took on a dangerous edge, this was not a topic he was even remotely comfortable discussing, let alone being lectured about by someone that seemingly couldn't care less about terrible things he'd reported. "Maybe you've seen some pretty disturbing things, things even I can't claim to have witnessed, but I highly doubt you can even begin to comprehend what it means to take a life in cold blood. Not in self defense, not just because it's 'war' but an innocent person that wasn't even involved."

"Maybe, maybe not, but it doesn't really matter. War is hell, shit happens there that can turn even the stoutest stomach, but the way I see it, you've only got a few choices about what to do when it's over. Either you can let it eat at you, tuck away those terrible things inside you until eventually they consume and destroy you or you can put it behind you and accept that nothing is ever going to truly make it right, forgive yourself and not let it claim another life in it's wake. I've been through hell, Roy; I've even created it. I nearly got my own brother killed because of my selfish grief. That's not something that was easy to put behind me, but damn it, now I have another chance, that's something special. It's something I'm not going to throw away. Al's got his body back, we're finish chasing down a cure, now we can just live and be happy and it's about damned time we had that chance."

Roy wasn't an old man by any means, but never in all his years could he have prepared himself for a speech like that. It was rather pathetic when someone a decade his junior could find such wisdom so easily when he'd been searching for it most of his life. "You're lucky, Edward, very very lucky." He turned to leave, unwilling to stay through another slap in the face, even if Ed hadn't been sarcastic or condescending, it was not something he was comfortable with. His hand had just found the doorknob when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'm not the only one, Roy. Maybe you don't believe it, but you deserve to be happy to. I can't believe someone as smart as you could be so damned stupid or blind. And no, that's not a shot. Can you really not see that the only person around here that hates you is yourself?" That hadn't gotten the older man to turn around, but he hadn't opened the door yet.

"Tell that to your friend, Winry, to all the children who had to grow up orphans or those souls that saw their loved ones die for no reason. They'll never forgive me, and neither can I."

"You're wrong. They can, will and perhaps already have. I'm pretty sure justice has been served in this case. No torture or even death sentence could prove as effective a punishment as what you've done to yourself." Roy still hadn't turned around, so he pushed off from the desk and walked over to him, laying a hand on his arm. "Look at me." That didn't work, so he had to physically turn him around. "He wouldn't want this for you and he'd probably beat you to a bloody pulp if he knew you blamed yourself for his death. And if you even dare tell me you think my disappearance is your fault I 'will' kick your ass. I know you're an arrogant and egotistical ass, but guess what? The world doesn't revolve around you, which means not only are you not the greatest thing in the world, but you also can't be at fault for everything. No offense, but while you're important to a lot of people who care about you, you're not so important that you could destroy everyone's lives. No one is. No one."

The dark haired General turned back towards the door, not to leave but because he had to escape that piercing gaze that stabbed at his heart and soul with each word. He definitely had to stop thinking of Edward Elric as a child. "I suppose," he spoke softly after many moments of silence, "that this makes us even."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way in hell you're ever going to be able to win an argument with me, and if you keep this up, I'm never going to be able to hold onto this guilt."

"Hmmph," he scoffed at the former, not believing for a moment that he was never going to get the best of Mustang in an argument, but for the man's sake he'd play along for now. "I don't know why you'd want to hold onto it in the first place when there's much better things out there. Never figured you to be so childish."

"I am 'not' childish by any means, Fullmetal."

"Ha! Sure you're not, you only pout every time Hawkeye gives you more paperwork, whine when you can't get out of it until she pulls a gun on you. That's pretty damn childish if you ask me."

He sighed, giving a chuckle as he shook his head. "Very well, so I can be childish, but you've really no room to talk." He finally let go of the doorknob and turned around to face Edward. "I really have missed you, even if there wasn't a lot to miss." Back to smirking, but at least he seemed to be feeling better.

"Don't you dare start with that, just when I was starting to think you were capable of being a human being instead of a stubborn mule," that got a chuckle from both of them. "Hey, what time is it, anyway?"

"About six in the evening, why?"

"Because I sorta got caught up in reading and didn't know what time it was, that's why."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, lunch," golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at the General. "Why?"

"Because if you think you can stand dining with a stubborn mule, I was going to treat you to dinner."

"You're buying? Sure." He turned to grab his coat, before snapping around. "Hey, wait a minute. What's the catch?"

"No catch. If you must have a reason, call it a thank you for talking some sense into me."

"Yeah right, I don't even know if anything I said will make a bit of difference. For all I know, you'll go home and forget it ever even happened."

"Fullmetal…last chance."

"All right, all right, as long as you're paying I don't mind spending your money but it had better be good food." He pulled on his jacket and zipped it up, grabbing his overcoat by the door. "I can't open the damned door with you standing there."

Edward Elric had grown into one hell of a brat, but it would seem that's just what he needed, what they all needed; someone who was stubborn beyond belief and who couldn't be kept down no matter what was thrown at him. Edward had been hurt before, had cried his tears and seen his share of pain and no one could deny he was perhaps one of the most talented alchemists the world would ever see, but perhaps his most appealing attribute was something that couldn't be seen; he had a spirit that couldn't be broken and that damn optimism of his was bloody infectious when he wanted it to be.


	7. Surprise

First of all, I should like to warn everyone that since I'm writing this chapter on my birthday, I'm being too lazy to run it through spell check tonight. I feel bad that it's taken me three days to update, so I figured just this once my readers might forgive me a few errors until I can get them properly edited. Anyway, let the story continue...

Standard disclaimers...and all that jazz.

To my faithful reviers, thank you ever so much for your continued support. This note would be longer but as I said, it's my birthday and I'm being lazy so when I edit the chapter for errors I'll add more here too, or to the next chapter note...something for you guys, I promise.

* * *

**Surprise**

The train came to a halt at the station; it's loss of momentum shaking the young alchemist from his nap. It had truly been a hellish week. The nightmares that were memories had kept him from sleeping much at all, though he did have to admit there were some lovely memories in there, just not many. He gave a long yawn as he stood and stretched for a good minute before picking up his bag and quietly exiting the train. His mission had been an utter failure; he had gained no more information and was no closer to any answers than when he'd started on it. Shuffled steps carried him from the station and back towards his room. He wasn't going to bother reporting in until he'd gotten sleep, a shower and food, in that order. When he reached his door he wasn't surprised to find it locked, but he was surprised to find the state the room was in when he opened it. Books were strewn about everywhere, a bag with some clothes trying to escape from it was half kicked under the other bed and there were food wrappers all over the cot.

"Great, I come back to find a new roommate and they've put me with a slob." He sighed shaking his head, oh well; he supposed he'd just have to deal with it. There were certainly worse things in life. "A slob that outranks me at that." This was added after he noticed the other uniform hanging from the hook on the wall. So much for getting his nap, he felt compelled to at least straighten up the mess before he kicked off his boots and crawled into bed. The military beds weren't fancy but they beat the hell out of a moving train.

He wasn't sure what time he was woken by voices approaching, but thankfully they didn't last long. Then came the door opening and shutting. Even worse, his new roommate was a night owl. He let out a low whimper of frustration. Why him? Hadn't he been through enough already? He lost his train of thought as he felt extra weight on his bed; someone had just sat down next to him and was tucking him in? What the hell? His instincts kicked in and he rolled at the same time he grabbed for the offender's wrist, slinging him across the room and into the wall while he climbed out of bed. As he made it to his feet, he heard a satisfying grunt of pain and a loud 'thunk' as someone hit the wall, though it wasn't who he was expecting.

"Ow, damn...I guess I should've known better than to think I could sneak up on you, huh?" Edward gave a soft chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, he wasn't upset; mostly just amused as he tried to mask the overwhelming joy of finally seeing his brother again.

Getting to his feet in front of him was a taller version of his brother, but the eyes and the hair were the same as he remembered. Even his laugh was so familiar. Alphonse found that he couldn't speak and his mouth just hung open in complete shock. He could've sworn for a moment there his heart stopped beating and his lungs refused to work. Edward was alive and in his room and... His brain shut down completely then as tears clouded his vision and ran freely down his cheeks, yet he was still frozen in place.

"Al?" Edward rushed over and wrapped the weeping boy in his arms, clinging to him for dear life and within seconds arms of flesh had come to wrap tightly about him as well. Flesh, his brother was flesh and those were real tears staining his shirt. It wasn't long before both of them had sunk to the floor in a mutual embrace sobbing uncontrollably, though this time their tears were anything but sorrowful. For the first time in what must have seemed like forever, they were tears of absolute joy and neither felt the least bit of shame about shedding them. It would be a long time before either would speak, but they didn't need words, not right now, not when they had each other.

How long had passed when they finally dared to pull from each other's arms? It was probably only minutes but it had felt like hours. Ed reached up to brush the remnants of his brother's tears from his cheeks with a smile. "Man you look good, I wasn't sure when I did it, if it would work, or how it would work. Looks like it paid off though."

"Oh brother. It really is you, isn't it? This isn't another dream?" He reached to take Ed's hands into his own, he had to feel, and to make sure that it wasn't some cruel joke.

"Nah, it's really me all right, Al. No dream. I'm sorry it took so long to get back."

"I missed you, I really did…and I've been," he stopped there as he noticed something that shouldn't have been. He'd been squeezing Ed's hand and found the one still automail. "Edward? What's going on? How come you don't have your arm back?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, Al. See, I did on the other side but when I got back here…it was gone again, yet I kept my leg." He blinked as he processed exactly what the question he'd been asked implied. "Hey, wait a minute, I thought they said you couldn't remember those years?"

Now it was Al's turn to blush and stutter. "Well, um…I didn't 'used' to remember, and I haven't told anyone yet but, I …I've been having these dreams and things are coming back. Slowly, but they are."

"Really? That's great, Al! Um, I mean, well …you know what I mean." It was wonderful that his brother remembered and now he had a fairly good idea about the price of Al's memories but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He just hated for him to have to get them back so painfully and he knew not too many of those memories were very pleasant.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Now that they'd finally calmed a bit, he got to his feet, pulling Ed with him and took a seat on the bed, wiping his face on his sleeves. "So where have you been? When did you get back? How come you've got a uniform? Are you going to be staying here?"

"Whoa, slow down, Al. One at a time, okay? Um, let's see…Yes I'm staying here, about a week ago and that's a long story. You sure you want to hear it tonight?"

"Are you nuts? Of course I want to hear it tonight. Do you really think I could sleep after this?"

"Okay, dumb question." He took a deep breath and started talking, basically reiterating what he'd put in the report, though it was a lot harder to say it than it had been to write it. He had to stop a number of times and recollect himself. Al for the most part sat and listened quietly with a thoughtful expression on his face. He wasn't disgusted or angry with his brother, or at least he didn't show it, but his eyes certainly registered the true weight of Ed's words. When Edward was finished, Al pulled him into another hug.

"I'm so sorry brother, but it's all over now, right? Well, almost. We still have to find a way to fix your…"

"No! We're not going to do that Al. I can live with this, it's my penance, a price I'll pay for all that's happened. Hell, in the end we got off pretty easy for doing something that stupid and I'll gladly keep it to remind me never to do that again, or anything else that dumb."

"But, brother…"

"I said no, Al. You've got your body back and I'm home. I am not going to risk losing anything else. Please Al…let's just be happy now. Let's just live and do all the things we missed out on searching for that stupid rock."

To his surprise, Al smiled. "All right, brother. I'm proud of you, you've finally learned some common sense." Maybe he shouldn't have added a snicker to the end of that.

"Say what! Why you little…"

"Calm down brother, it was just a joke."

"Ugh, you're just lucky I missed you so much." He tried to stay angry and had even turned to face the other bed with his hands across his chest and a pout firmly affixed to his face, but it didn't last long. Al tackled him and the two ended up wrestling on the floor like overgrown kids for the better part of ten minutes before Al had him pinned with a triumphant smile. "Damn it," the older blonde whined. "I never win any of our fights. It's just not fair. First Mustang and now you…someone really must hate me up there."

He laughed as he let him up, and then sobered when he heard the General's name mentioned. "Oh, so you've seen him already? I'm afraid to say he's nowhere near as lively as I'm starting to remember. It's rather disheartening now that I think about it."

"Hmmph. I wouldn't worry about it. I think he's got his fire back, no pun intended. Jerk spent the better part of the first morning I was back here threatening to court martial me, made me write up a six year report in one night and then had the nerve to be so disturbed about it he came here to apologize thinking I'd be some blubbering mess. Idiot. Though at least I got dinner out of it." He froze. He did not just tell his brother he had dinner with Mustang, did he? A glance at Al's face answered that easily; the younger Elric's face was covered with a huge grin.

"Oh really? So he took you out on a date, huh? Spill it."

"It was 'not' a date you idiot. It was an apology."

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say Ed. So spill it."

"No. There's nothing to talk about. I just got a lovely thrill out of making him spend way too much money."

"And what else?"

"That's it. God, I can't believe you. My own brother a traitor."

"Edward, you're pouting."

"I am not!"

"Okay, fine. I'll just ask around the office when I go turn in my report tomorrow. I'm sure they'll know something about it."

You wouldn't think Edward's face could get any paler, but it did. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh yes I would."

"Damn it, you're evil." He sighed in defeat and flopped back on his bed. He didn't know why Al was making such a big deal over it, it's not like it was anything special. At least he certainly didn't think so and he knew damn well that bastard was of the same mind. Finally, they agreed on something. However, that didn't matter as he was going to have to tell Al all about it, or there would be hell to pay tomorrow.


	8. Mission

All right, here we go with a bit more sweetness between the two and finally, after seven chapters of introduction, we have a plot. I just can't bring myself to write romance only stories so that's why this one will have a plot. I have no idea how long this story is going to be, so bear with me.

And of course, normal disclaimers and please review, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Mission**

"I still protest it wasn't a date, damn it" Edward was pouting. No, pouting was an understatement, he was sulking.

"Yeah, whatever. Just quit stalling and spill it already." If Ed thought he could get Al to relent, the older blonde was terribly mistaken.

"All right," he finally gave in with a sigh. Since this would take a bit of time, he got comfortable on the bed, leaning against the wall and facing his brother. "Well, it started with my report. The same story I told you and that I don't plan on ever repeating if I can help it. After he read it, he was upset and I was just pissy about him being a jerk the previous day. After that, I holed up in here relaxing and reading up on what I've missed over the last six years, which really wasn't very interesting. They thought I was having some sort of emotional moment or something so Hawkeye threatened to shoot him if he didn't come apologize. I swear I never thought they'd still be treating me like a kid; it's annoying. So he cam, I laughed and told him I was well past being an emotional wreck, and if he had any sense he'd do the same. We went round and round on that for a while and when he was leaving he offered to take me to dinner to apologize for being an ass."

"That's really informative Ed, but get to the good part already."

"You know, you've gotten really demanding." That was followed by more sulking and defeated grumbles before he continued. "All right, dinner. He took me to this fancy restaurant; don't remember the name. I'm pretty sure it was just to make sure I was 'less likely' to cause a scene if he started being a jerk."

Edward gave a low whistle as they walked into the restaurant. They had crystal chandeliers, candles on the tables and there was someone at the door who greeted hem and took their coats. "Good evening, General. Your usual table, sir?"

"That will do nicely." And once again there was that smirk that drove Fullmetal nuts.

"Very good. This way sirs." Ed kept his mouth shut as they were led through a maze of tables finally arriving at one in the back corner. The table had a nice view out the window it was next to; you could see the city lights like a thousand stars come to earth. All along the way people stopped their conversations or paused in their meals when they passed. The younger alchemist decided it had to be the uniforms. He wasn't unused to stares, but they still annoyed him. Mustang seemed to be enjoying them, the smug bastard.

Once they were seated, Mustang ordered a bottle of wine, something Ed knew very little about except they often tasted sweet or bitter, and the pair settled in while glancing over the menus. "I guess it would be stating the obvious to mention you must come here often. They know your name and you even have your own table."

"Well, I do admit I used to frequent this place quite a bit before I was transferred to Eastern Command and have been known to visit on occasion since I've been transferred back."

"Yeah and probably always with some eye candy hanging off your arm, I'll bet. No wonder Havoc was always bitching about you getting all the women. I doubt he could afford a place like this on a regular basis."

"Indeed, but you said you wanted to waste my moment so here we are." There was something in the way he said that that worried the young alchemist. It wasn't bad, but it was worrisome. He suddenly felt very much like prey.

"I'm not sure how, but I know you're going to find a way to make me regret this." Mustang just smirked; that was 'not' a good sign. Thankfully the waiter arrived to pour the wine and take their orders. Mustang ordered something that sounded like pasta with lobster or crab, some kind of seafood, but fancy food wasn't his forte, and so he couldn't be sure. He went with something simple; a steak, steamed vegetables and there was something else as a side he didn't recognize the name of. Once their orders were taken, they were left alone with a bit of an awkward silence before the General finally spoke up.

"I know you obviously plan on picking up where you left off with causing chaos, blowing things up and generally being a pain in the ass," perhaps that wasn't the best way to start the conversation as it had golden eyes glaring at him. "But have you given anything thought to anything else? A life that doesn't involve the military?"

He'd taken a few sips of his wine; already certain that he'd need it to keep calm. "Yes and no. I know eventually I would probably want to settle down and maybe have a family but that's eventually and probably something I'll have to develop the desire for later. It's just not my priority; I'm not really sure what is. Not like you can say much about that though. I can't recall the number of times I heard Maes harassing you about finding a wife and obviously you still haven't listened. It just isn't that big a deal to me. Al's the one I can see with the pretty wife and lots of kids who I get to be the horrible uncle to and spoil them rotten with candy and stuff I'm not supposed to teach them."

The dark haired man chuckled, shaking his head. Edward was going to run the risk of becoming a permanent bachelor if he wasn't careful. "I see. Sounds awfully familiar."

"I know, much to my chagrin."

That earned him another smirk accompanied by a laugh. Mustang was also nursing his wine, occasionally glancing at the blonde. For two people that had known each other for a decade, they certainly were having a hard time holding a conversation that didn't involved work or the random insults and shouting that were second nature. "Explain something to me, Edward. How did you do it?"

The blonde paused in mid sip, a bit of a confused look graced his features. Mustang almost never used his first name. "How did I do what?"

"Learn to forgive yourself and put the past behind you."

"Well," great, a question he wasn't sure how to answer without inviting ridicule. "It took a lot of tears and warm arms before I forgave myself. It wasn't love, wasn't quite just lust either, it was just nice to have a constant reminder that in a world where I was all alone by that time, some one still wanted and desired me. They didn't judge or condemn me, just accepted me with flaws and all. But that was only part of it."

"Amusing. It's hard to think of you not being oblivious or naive to such things." That earned him another glare.

"Hey! I learn through experience just like everyone else and that happens to be an equivalent exchange I rather enjoy, thank you very much!" He donned a smug 'so there' expression while Mustang gave a slight cough to cover the fact he'd almost choked on his wine. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to hearing such things from Fullmetal.

"I see. So what's the rest of it?"

"Well the moving on part came when I found out my lover had been spying on me the whole time and turning information into those murdering bastards that just helped them kill people much more quickly. Suffice to say you know I don't take being used well and that...turned out messily. So after I near killed a few people I decided 'fuck this' and tripled my efforts getting home and here I am. It hurts too much to think about it and my pride doesn't like me admitting I was fooled so the more I thought about it, the better it seemed to just put it behind me. Lesson learned, hand slapped and I'll be damned if I let it happen again. But it also means I'm not going to run away and hide either. I'm not coward, but then...we've been over all this already tonight."

"Edward, sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

Before the younger officer could respond, their orders arrived and other than the occasional comment about the food or service, they were mostly quiet. Dessert was another adventure when the ultra rich cheesecake arrived. It would be no wonder why he was so hyper later.

After dessert, they both finished off their glasses of wine and sat quietly for a moment in reflection, before the waiter brought the check. "Well Edward, I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself being as expensive as you are."

Instead of ranting he just laughed, "Well actually, Roy, I did. Seems you can be a decent human and not just a jackass. When you want to be."

"And you can be fairly pleasant company when you're not disobeying orders or throwing some loud, childish tantrum."

"Yeah, but you know damn well your day would be so much more boring if I didn't."

"And you wouldn't have anyone to keep you on your toes if I didn't. It sounds a bit immature, but I suppose we should both admit we enjoy annoying the hell out of each other."

"And it won't likely change any time soon. I think I like that. So we agree to keep disagreeing, right?"

"Right." He paid for the meal then stood, motioning for him to follow. They collected their coats and walked side-by-side back towards the dorms. About two blocks away, Mustang paused. "And this is where we part company. Get some rest. I expect you to be in the office on time tomorrow."

"Of course, sir. Good night." He started to walk away, but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve that pulled him around to face the dark haired General. He'd opened his mouth to question him, but found soft lips pressed against his instead. It wasn't like he hadn't been kissed before but there was something about these particular lips kissing him that sent his mind reeling. They were so soft and while brief, so tender that he wasn't sure it was the bastard kissing him or not. When he recovered from his shock, the General was a good distance down the street with his back to the blonde, yet he could still smell his cologne. "Ah shit." Now he knew what the price for dinner had been and he'd have to walk back with a thousand questions running through his mind. Why the hell did he do that? What was going to happen now because of it? Was anything going to happen because of it? Did he even like it? Would he want him to do it again? Thankfully, he received a bit of a reprieve from the haunting questions when he returned to the dorms to find Al, though nothing lasts forever.

"...and so that's what happened. Are you satisfied now?" He'd asked with a bit more annoyance in his voice than was necessary. He hadn't needed to ask the question though; Al's continued snickering and giggling should've been answer enough.

"See, I 'told' you it was a date." Edward picked up a pillow and smacked his brother-turned-hyena with it before hiding in his bed. That only served to make him laugh more and it got Al a threatening glare.

"So help me, if you mention this to anyone...I'll...I'll...Well, I don't know what I'll do but it won't be nice."

"All right, brother. Good night." The singsong quality of that wasn't very reassuring, but he'd have to accept it.

"G'night Al." He didn't bother changing from his uniform; he'd just use alchemy in the morning to unripe it.

The next morning was oddly routine. They both got up, albeit a bit tired, and readied to go to the office. It seemed as if Ed had never been gone, they were that comfortable with each other. The only difference was this time it was Al who had to give his report, not Ed. The were more greetings, jokes and general chit-chat when they arrived, but to Ed's relief nothing about last night was mentioned. He reassured them he was fine and hadn't been upset at all. That seemed to relax everyone a bit and it got Roy off the chopping block. Soon enough they were called in.

"Sit down you two, we have a lot to discuss." Neither of them liked the sound of that. Al took a seat in one of the hard chairs in front of the desk while Edward sprawled on the couch.

"Al, we'll start with your report."

"Yes, sir." He rose only long enough to hand the neatly prepared document over before returning to his seat. "It was the same as all the others, I'm afraid. Three bodies, two men and a woman this time, all in their early twenties. They were mutilated as before, the same strange markings inscribed into their skin. I made drawings of them. They do have slight differences between all of them, but I still haven't found anything remotely close in all my research."

Mustang had raised his hand to silence Fullmental's questions until Al was finished. "That's unfortunate, though now that Fullmetal's back he can perhaps give this case a new insight." He turned to face the older brother and leaned back in his chair. "Lately there have been a rash of strange murders in different parts of the country. Three in Lior, Youswell and East City. Usually yes, this would be the domain of the police but in each city there's always three bodies with markings on them we haven't figured out yet. They seem to be transmutation circles and yet no one has ever seen their like before. Also, when reproduced, they do not function for alchemical purposes. Or at least none we've been able to discern."

"Are there any common connections with the victims in their lives?"

"Afraid not. It doesn't even seem to be a gender preference. All they have in common is their relative ages and the way they died."

"What about the time or places they were killed? Are there any patterns to that? Any set number of days between murders? Or some sort of constant phenomena?"

"It's possible, but if there is a pattern we haven't been able to find the connection yet. There is also very little evidence left at the scene and where the bodies were dumped is not where they were killed. We've been unable to find that information either."

"Boy, you just had to come up with something big for a welcome home, didn't you?"

"But of course, Fullmetal. This is very serious though, serious enough I'm assigning my best men, so don't disappoint me. Al, make sure your brother is familiarized with the case and investigation so far as soon as possible. I don't want to give this maniac a chance to kill someone else in another city." He fished out a stack of case files and placed them on his desk. "Any questions?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll think of some once I've talked to Al and read through all this crap."

"Good, then you two are dismissed." They rose, Edward grabbing the files from the desk as they exited.

"So much for fun and games, eh Al?" He tried to give a weak smile but this was no laughing matter. The brothers once more took up semi residence in the library and got to work.


	9. Patterns

I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed the story so far and I hope that you're enjoying it and will continue to do so. I know this chapter is a bit short but I didn't feel I could add more without it feeling forced and forced never makes for good writing as far as I'm concerned.

Now then, to admit my ignorance about some of the terms tossed about for fanfics. Someone asked me if this was going to be a slash fic and I stared at that for a good minute having to wonder what in the world that meant. I've read my fair share of fanfics but I never paid attention to the myriad of terms used to indicate this or that and since this is one of my first attempts at a fanfic, I was caught a bit off guard. So I did a little research and to answer the questions, if you meant is this going to be a Roy/Ed romance story, yes and no. Yes, I will have the pair as a couple in later chapters but no, the story is not just about them. While I admit to enjoying a well written erotic story from time to time, I'm just no good at writing pure smut. There will be some romance, but nothing too expliccit as this site doesn't allow it and for those of you that enjoy that sort of thing, when the time comes for such scenes, I will be posting them on another site that will allow for such and the links will be provided.

Until then, I hope you all enjoy and comments are always desired and welcomed.

* * *

**Patterns**

It had been almost a week since they'd moved into the library to start work on the unusual murders that Al had been looking into. So far they hadn't gotten any new information and Ed had read over the reports enough times that he had them memorized. So far it had been three cities with three murders in each one. The victims were in their early twenties, a mixture of men and women and no one could quite say when they'd first disappeared. Lior had been the first target with the deaths of two men and a woman there. The place was still something of a mess so it was no surprise that the youths hadn't been noticed as missing right away, though their bodies had been found in the same place and the doctors had determined they'd only been dead for a day or two at most. There was no visible cause of death; granted all the bodies had had strange symbols carved into their flesh, but none were bad enough they could've killed.

Each body was found nude with a large circular design carved into their chest. It resembled a transmutation circle, but it was unlike anything they'd come across before. The symbol consisted of three circles inside one another and had a blackened, reversed, triangle in the center and smallest of the circles. The next ring contained a series of dots and squiggles that were repetitive in some ways; almost like a strange writing. The outer most circle had twelve triangles in them of varying sizes; horizontally and vertically symmetrical. The final touch was added with two vertical lines that cut through the outer circle, almost touching the middle one. They rose well above and below the outer ring, with lines cutting down to touch the circle, effectively making a very strange hexagon.

On each wrist and ankle, the symbol was repeated in a smaller fashion, which lacked the elaborate squiggles or writing of the center ring. It was always the same. In Youswell there were three women killed and in East city two women and a man. Once again no one knew when they had disappeared for it seemed they were not residents but travelers, yet their bodies were found about three months apart. Three months between killings, that's the only other pattern they'd come across so far. Edward had spent hours upon hours staring at the drawings and photographs that were in the files and it was when he could barely keep his eyes open from lack of sleep that a thought finally struck him. With renewed energy he grabbed at the files, spilling papers everywhere as he ripped the photographs from each and laid them out on the table to compare.

"Brother! What are you doing? You just mixed everything up and it's going to take forever to put them all back the way they were." Ed wasn't the only one that hadn't been sleeping well; this case had been keeping him up since he started working on it almost nine months ago.

"Quiet, Al. I think I'm on to something. Come look at this." The younger sighed and stacked the files he'd been trying to salvage on the floor before moving to sit next to his brother.

"Well? What do you see?" He didn't mean to snap, and he knew his tone had come out a bit harsh but he hadn't spent this long without proper rest in six years. Come to think of it, the only time he'd ever pushed himself this hard was when it was Ed doing the pushing. He was going to have to find a way to remind his brother, none too gently, that he was human again and did need sleep.

"Look at these markings. We know they're carved in with a knife of some sort but look at the edges of the skin. It looks slightly burned. I think someone did use some kind of alchemy on this, which the energy of the transmutation or whatever it was, seared the skin slightly."

The younger boy looked over the pictures and didn't see what Edward was talking about. He gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed at his eyes a few times before he set to studying them again. Finally, after many tense moments of silence, he saw it. "You may be right Ed, but if that's the case and alchemy was used on them, how come we can reproduce the reaction here?"

"Maybe it's because it's some sort of ritual? Alchemy used in a religious ritual. It wouldn't be the first time we've come across it, though Cornello was one hell of a fake, he did use it to make 'miracles,' the big fraud."

"But Ed, if it worked, what did they make? And what did they take from the body?" The second question was the key to everything.

"I don't know Al, but I have a feeling if we find out what they took, then we'll be able to answer a lot more questions. We've been looking in the wrong places the whole time. Instead of looking up Alchemical history, we need to be looking into religions and cults."

"Great. I guess we should get started then." The boy gave a defeated sigh as he started to gather up the books they'd hauled out of the main library, intent on returning them so he could gather more on an entirely different topic.

The sigh is what caught Ed's attention and he couldn't help but stare at his brother. His usually bright eyes were dull and his skin looked a bit too pale with dark circles under his eyes. Al hadn't arrived like that; he had been energetic, refreshed and lively. Realization dawned on him harshly, wringing a wince as it became clear; he'd caused this. "Hey Al? Let's, do that later. We should probably get some rest first, I don't know about you but I'm beat." The last words were said with a nervous chuckle, and while he knew he wasn't going to sleep well while he mulled their new leads over, but Al didn't have to know that.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure and I'm sorry." Al merely nodded and gave his brother a smile. Edward didn't have to explain what he was apologizing for; Al knew his brother well enough to figure that out all on his own.

"It's okay. Goodnight brother." He'd gladly dropped the books in a neat pile and deposited himself on the couch. He was asleep seconds after his eyes closed.

"Goodnight Al." He turned the lights off and dropped onto his own couch with his fingers laced together to cradle his head as a makeshift pillow. Golden eyes wouldn't close for another hour at least while a myriad of possibilities raced through his brain. They'd really gotten into a mess this time.

A few days by train from the brothers, another insomniac blonde sat up pouring over alchemical texts. His hair was short and he was much taller than the hot-tempered Edward, but a year younger. So engrossed in his studies was he, that he never heard the door opening and by the time he noticed the shadows advancing on him, a sharp pain seared through his body before the darkness of unconsciousness took him.

Two rooms away a younger boy sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he was awakened by a loud thump against the wooden floors of their home. Groggily, he crawled from his bed and cracked open the door, calling out into the dim hallways. "Russell? What are you still doing up so late?" Silence greeted him, and a dull throb began to take root in his chest. It was panic, but it wasn't overwhelming yet. It wouldn't have been the first time his brother had simply fallen asleep at his desk. Thus he stepped outside his bedroom and made his way to the small library the house contained. His fears were realized as he peered into the empty room. There was no one in it, but papers and books were scattered across the desk and the chair turned over. "Russell!" This time he shouted; over and over again he cried as he raced through the house looking for his brother. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Many panicked and teary minutes later, Fletcher Tringham raced out of the house and to the town proper of Xenotime. He had to get someone to help; someone had to have seen his brother. They just had to have.

Pain had sent him into the darkness and it was pain that snapped him out of it. Russell woke to the unique fire of pain that came as his hands were being slammed against a concrete slab with a hammer. His captor, for he quickly realized he was in dire trouble, obviously knew he was an alchemist and was making sure he wouldn't be able to draw any transmutation circles. He screamed against his gag and thrashed about wildly as tears stung his eyes. Seemingly satisfied that his young captive wouldn't be drawing anything anytime soon, despite the iron shackles that held his arms and legs, he moved out of the cell, leaving his prisoner alone. The cell was small, with cold, stone, walls and had he not been so busy whimpering against the throbbing pain in his hands he would've heard the water steadily dripping. He hadn't been able to get a good look at the tall man who'd broken his hands, the light had been behind him and there wasn't much of it anyway.

One down, two to go

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but he did notice when the pounding on the door roused him so suddenly that he fell off the couch with a startled yelp. "Hey! What the hell's going on? Damn it, we're sleeping in here, go away!"

"Open the door, now, Fullmetal." Edward groaned, he knew that voice too well and if General Jackass was coming to get them at this ungodly hour instead of having them hauled to his office, something was seriously wrong.

"All right, all right…just gimmie a second." He only managed to get back on the couch while Al opened the door, greeting their superior officer with a salute.

"General Mustang, sir, what's wrong? You usually don't come to see us, especially not this late."

"I know, Alphonse, but we've just gotten a report of something in Xenotime that I want you to go investigate. A young man was kidnapped from his home earlier; we just got the call from the local authorities. We can't be sure if his disappearance is in any way related to the case you're working on but I don't want to take any chances. Here are your tickets, now get going."

"Xenotime, huh? Hey Al, isn't that where Russell and Fletcher live or did they move while I was gone?"

"No brother, as far as I know they still live there, though I haven't seen them in ages." He'd taken the tickets and stuffed them in his pocket, though the expression on Mustang's face made him pause. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"I had forgotten you were acquainted with the missing boy, that's all. Hurry up you two, your train leaves in less than an hour." With that he turned and marched down the hallway, leaving two very stunned alchemists.

"We're acquainted…with…brother he doesn't mean that Russell or Fletcher…" Al's voice shook with fear. Those boys, especially Fletcher, were his friends. He didn't want to even think about one of them ending up in their case files.

"God I hope not, Al, but it sounds like…" Ed shook the thoughts from his head and started packing furiously. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can make sure they're all right." It was going to be a very long and stressful train ride and the two already exhausted alchemists weren't going to find decent rest with that news hanging over them the whole way.


	10. Hope

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update on this story. I haven't forgotten about it or forgotten about anyone, life has just been hectic. I'm posting this in a bit of a rush, so it's a bit shorter than I would've liked and would normally post and please forgive the few errors that are bound to pop up. Once again I would like to thank all my reviewers and my readers. I've been in the process of moving in with my fiancee so I haven't been able to do a lot of writing. If you've a specific question or comment about the store that I haven't answered in the author's notes, please feel free to email me directly. Chances are with all the chaos in my life that I'll be able to answer it that way a lot faster since I don't know when things will settle down. Until then, please enjoy the next chapter. Thanks again!

* * *

**Hope**

Russell woke with a soft groan, the ache in his hands making it near impossible to get any rest. His whole body was starting to hurt from being trapped in such an uncomfortable position and what little shifting he could manage only seemed to make it worse. Tired eyes looked around his confines; nothing much had changed except he couldn't detect the presence of his captor. The only sounds in the small cell were the occasional drips and the slight grating of his shackles against the stone wall. It was morning or afternoon, he wasn't sure which only that it was daytime according to the thing rays of light that fell across the room adjacent from his; cracks from the door he assumed.

The stillness of the room was getting to him. It left him with nothing else to do but think and thus his mind was racing constantly. The young alchemist was vaguely aware that he was starving; how long had he been here? A couple of days probably. He'd been in and out of sleep and consciousness several times and remembered waking up to the light at least once before but how long had he been out in between? It could've been hours, or minutes, he just didn't know. He did know that he had to get out of there, before that maniac returned; the only question was how?

The jerk had broken his fingers to prevent him from drawing transmutation circles, but it was more a deterrent than anything. Just because it would hurt like hell didn't mean he 'couldn't' draw them. Turning his head, he could see the shackles were connected by a chain that was looped through an iron ring that anchored him to the wall. Said wall was covered with a thin layer of slime and algae; which wouldn't appear helpful to most but to an alchemist, especially one that specialized in plants, it was perfect. He didn't have much room to maneuver, and the initial jolt of pain that shot down his arm as his fingertip met the cool wall was almost enough to make him re-think his decision, almost. Russell Tringham was stubborn, obstinate, and terribly desperate; giving up just wasn't an option. He bit his bottom lip and pressed on, the pain growing steadily as he completed a simple circle from memory. Soft whimpers strained to break free as teeth continued to ravage his lip until the final stabs of pain subsided. It was only then that he realized he'd bitten hard enough to draw blood and almost retched at the coppery taste in his mouth.

His little rest didn't last long and as soon as he could move again without fear of screaming against the pain, he placed his fingertips gingerly against the circle and concentrated. A bright flash of light was his reward as he willed the algae to grow and expand; loosening and cracking the bricks to the point he could dislodge the anchored loop. His success sent a rush of adrenaline through his system and all pain and fatigue were forgotten now that he had hope. Quickly he got to his feet and made his way to the neighboring room; eyes darting furiously in search of the door. "You're almost there Russ, just a little more." His soft whispers did little to still the pounding of his heart, however. Once he found the door, he had a new problem; opening it. If he thought it had been torture to draw that circle, this was ten times worse and yet somehow, he managed. It worried him that the door was open, that it wasn't locked but he didn't have time to ponder it; he didn't know when the bastard would be back. The newly opened door revealed stairs that led up to what appeared to be a cellar door. At least now he knew where he'd been kept, or rather in what he'd been kept. He raced up the stairs and used his shoulder to try nudging the cellar door open. It didn't budge, and from the outside he heard the distinct sound of a chain rattling against his efforts. Groaning in frustration, he cursed himself silently. He knew this escape had been too easy so far. He wasn't trapped, however, he could still use alchemy to open it but if anyone was outside and in view of the door his plans would be shot to hell and he'd be caught. Still, that didn't deter him, he had to chance it. So once more he suffered the pain as he drew a circle in the dust on the stairs and warped the wood of the door until it fell off its hinges. The sudden intrusion of the midday sun's bright light blinded him momentarily, though when it wore off he realized just why this escape was going so smoothly. He was in the middle of absolutely nowhere. There were no houses around, no points of reference; just a lot of green and golden fields for as far as he could see. "Shit. I knew that was just too damned easy." Giving a frustrated sigh, he started walking in the direction he believed to be east. He only had two choices, walk blindly and hope to find help or wait to be found by the only person that knew where he was. The second sure as hell wasn't much of an option.

Neither brother had slept much on the trip to Xenotime, nor had conversation been present. The uneasy silence was enough for them to communicate their mutual concern for their friend. Al had seen the imposter Elrics once in the last years, but with no memories of them, he hadn't really paid attention. He'd come to the town to follow leads on some of their research and had introduced himself using his military designation, not as Alphonse Elric. He'd learned quickly those first years that his name caused one hell of a stir thanks to exploits he couldn't remember and he couldn't explain why he didn't remember people he should. He felt guilty as hell about it, after all Fletcher was a friend and now he was going to have to explain that he'd forgotten him. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt.

"Al?"

The questioning voice of his brother brought him out of his sullen reverie. "Yes brother?"

"You okay? You didn't answer me a minute ago and you whimpered." Edward was sitting up straight on the hard bench across from his brother, obvious concern dancing in his golden eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just." he sighed and Edward gave no response, the earlier question forgotten and unimportant. He simply waited for Al to continue. "I saw them once, about four years ago when I was following up a report on some agricultural research to see if it could help in the rebuilding of Lior. I didn't know them then, we were strangers, but now... I feel so bad."

"I know Al, it's gonna be hard after all this time. They think I'm dead and this isn't exactly the way I'd want to meet up with old friends, especially not under these circumstances." Al nodded and that was that. They would be pulling into the station soon and wouldn't have time for such thoughts and doubts, they would be too busy trying to find their friend and make sure he was safe.

Fletcher stared at the wall, idly listening to the authority on the phone next to him. He only caught bits and pieces, but he knew that two State Alchemists had been sent to help find his brother and that they were supposed to arrive any time now. It had been two days since his Russell had gone missing and while the town had been eager to make sure he'd been taken care of, he hadn't hardly eaten or slept the whole time. He'd never been on his own before, not like this and he was scared. No, he was terrified. He was afraid for his brother, afraid for himself and for the town itself. Their efforts had helped many of the ill in the town and while he had the natural talent, it would never have been possible without all of Russell's hard work and research. They hadn't yet been able to come up with a cure for the sickness the red water mess had caused but they had developed a treatment. It was something.

Excited voices and the sounds of people bustling about suddenly snapped him back to the present. The local official was talking to two people in blue uniforms; two people with blonde hair. A little nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him it was possible, but there was no way it should've been. Edward was dead. He had to be imagining things. No, he had to get a better look. "Right this way, sirs. The missing man's younger brother has been waiting for your arrival. He can give you more details about what happened."

"Younger brother? Then it's Russell that's missing? Shit." The man seemed surprised that they were acquainted with the pair, but he didn't get a chance to comment on it. Fletcher recognized that voice, but damn it, he was supposed to be dead. He half jumped out of the chair and shoved past anyone in his way only to end up stopped dead in front of the eldest.

"Edward?" His voice was shaky, tearful and yet there was hope in it. Fletcher didn't wait for a response before he threw himself at the older blonde. "You have to find him, Ed, you just have to."

"Shh. It'll be okay Fletcher, we'll find him, won't we Al?" Arms wrapped comfortingly around the boy, though Ed supposed he wasn't much of a boy anymore. Fletcher looked to be about the same age as Al. Well, the age of Al's body anyway since technically Al was as old as Russell.

"Ed's right Fletch. You know we won't give up until he's back safely."

"Well I see you boys don't need any introductions, so I'll leave you be. If you need anything, be sure to let me know and I'll do what I can."

"Sure thing." That was Ed's way of dismissing the stranger while Fletcher composed himself and looked for Al. He'd made the mistake of looking for a suit of armor so the look of confusion on his face as his eyes settled on the youngest of the pair was understandable.

"Al? But...I...didn't you? I mean, weren't you the one who came here a few years ago?" Al flushed slightly and shuffled nervously.

"Um, yeah...heh. About that, it's a long story. I wasn't trying to ignore you; I just didn't know who you were." That came out badly and the hurt look on Fletcher's face proved it. "No, I mean, I didn't remember...oh! I'm just making this worse."

"Relax Fletch, he had an accident when I disappeared and had amnesia. It's a long story, but he's fine now." Al could've kissed his brother for that save, but the relief on both Al and Fletcher's faces was enough. "We'll tell you all about it once we find Russ, I promise. For now, why don't you take us to the house so we can look around and get to work?"

Fletcher nodded silently and headed for the door. Now that the Elrics were involved he couldn't help the little smile that found its way to his lips; the first one in days. He was a bit relieved and all hope that his brother would be fine returned with a vengeance.


	11. Complications

I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get finished and posted but alas...here it is. I hope you enjoy and as always writers live for readers so please review and share you comments and opinions. 

* * *

Complications

"Damn it! Why can't kidnappers ever make any sense?" Edward cursed under his breath as Fletcher watched the pair examining the house and its grounds. They had been at this for almost two hours and so far nothing had been found that gave them a clue to Russell's whereabouts. "They didn't take any research, didn't take anything valuable, just him. It doesn't make any damn sense unless…" He didn't dare finish that; Fletcher didn't need to know what kind of condition they might find his brother in. "Why can't we ever get a simple assignment? Just once?"

"Well brother, if it were simple they wouldn't waste our time on it, so in a way it's sort of a compliment."

"Leave it to you, Al, to find the bright side of things." He sighed and walked around the lab again, stopping suddenly and kneeling as he pulled off his left glove. He picked up something from the floor, rubbing it between his fingers as he examined it.

"Did you find something Ed?"

"I'm not sure Al. It looks like mud and moss. Might've come off someone's shoe. Hey Fletch, you guys are the plant experts, do you recognize this?" He held the dried clump out to the youngest boy between his thumb and forefinger.

"Moss? There's no much moss that grows around here except in the mines, but they're all boarded up." Nevertheless, he took the clump and examined it, rattling off its name and properties.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all very interesting but where does it come from?"

"Well that's hard to say. It could've come from the miens but it would have to be a shaft that hasn't been used in a long time, though…"

"Though what?"

"Well, it's rare but sometimes you can find this kind of moss and algae in basements or cellars if they're kept dark and are kept pretty damp."

"You think there could be any houses in this area that fit that description?"

"Not likely, you're more apt to find something like that in the out-lying farms who have pump houses near their homes or in the larger cities in basements near the sewers."

"You know Ed, we should've known that. Remember the mess Aunt Pinako had in hers that one time because we left the hose running after our sparring?"

"Yeah, she was just shy of killing us." He chuckled, giving a smile at the memory. "All right then, let's go. We've got a lot of area to cover and not much time. Fletcher, you need to come with us; you know the area a lot better than us, and we don't need to go more astray than necessary."

"Got it. We don't need to worry about the area near the tracks and station. It's all grassland and woods with no farms or houses for miles. However, if they came through the mines, there are some farms on the other side of the hills, that'd be a good place especially with some of the underground rivers going through the mountain."

"Then come on already. We're wasting time. Mine areas first and if that doesn't pan out, plan B." Edward dusted off his hands and pulled his glove back on before he headed for the door.

"Wait up Ed, what's plan B?" Somehow Al was afraid he knew the answer to that already.

"Well, there isn't one yet, I'm hoping we won't need it."

"I just hope plan B won't involve blowing up the mountain." Fletcher muttered just loud enough for Al to catch but Ed was too far ahead. The younger Elric snickered and nodded in agreement; both well aware of Ed's tendencies to overdo it a bit.

"Hurry up you two and what's so funny?" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Oh nothing brother." That made Edward huff and storm off eliciting another round of snickers from the pair who weren't quite close enough to make out his muttered cursing.

Several house later the three boys stopped at a cross section in the mines. "Ed, I think we're lost."

"We're not lost, just…detoured. Who's brilliant idea was it to go 'through' the mines instead of around the mountains anyway?"

Both of the younger boys looked at each other with resigned groans. "It was your idea brother. Maybe we should go back…"

"No, we're not going back. Whatever took Russell is probably using these mines as a hide out or they're using them as a covert way to sneak to and from their hideout. We've got to keep going."

"Whatever you say, Ed. I just hope you're right and not just being stubborn. After all, Russell's life might depend on it."

"I know Al. I promise we'll get out of here. I just…I have a feeling these mines are the key."

They both nodded and trudged on. Edward was muttering to himself yet again, Fletcher was running his fingers along the walls looking for anything remotely close to the algae and Al was watching he shadows. Something felt 'off' to him and he was starting to wonder if Ed wasn't feeling it as well; hence his desire to continue searching the mines. A flicker of their torchlight against something metal stopped both State Alchemists in their tracks.

"Ed?"

"Yeah, I saw it Al. Fletcher, stay behind Al in case this gets ugly." He clapped his hands together before drawing his left out in front if his right-arm; the alchemical energy transmuting a blade along the forearm of his automail limb. Edward didn't see it, and if he had, his jaw would've dropped for Al mimicked his brother; clapping his hands together and holding one over the tracks in the mine from which he drew a newly created spear and held it out defensively. It would seem the younger alchemist had remembered or discovered the secret of array-less alchemy. Fletcher nodded to Ed's command and moved a few steps behind Al and to the side. He wasn't sure what was going on, but they looked ready for a fight. "I think it went off to the left, come on."

The trio took off at a jog hoping to catch a glimpse of the shadow they were chasing. Soon the glint of metal flashed again and they were off down yet another tunnel.

"I think we're gaining on it Ed."

"Yeah, but I'm getting really tired of playing cat and mouse." Al groaned; that likely meant his brother was going to remedy the situation in a potentially disastrous way. Sure enough, Ed clapped his hands and knelt touching his hand to the ground. A blast of energy raising the ground in a line from his hand down into the darkness of the tunnel exploded as the mountain around them rumbled. Down a distance in the dark shaft, Ed war rewarded for his efforts with the echo of a loud cry and the distinct sound of something large and fleshy hitting the ground. "All right! Fullmetal 1, mouse 0. Let's see what we caught."

Bolting down the corridor, they came upon two bodies, not one as they'd expected. Two men lay across the tracks; one was unconscious and appeared to have been for a while. The other was groaning in pain as he sat up to find Al holding the tip of the spear at his throat.

"All right, pal. Who are you and what the hell are you doing running through these mines?" Ed crossed his arms as their captive took stock of the three. Meanwhile, Fletcher had wandered around the back of the man, having seen something familiar.

"Hey Ed, check out his boots; they're covered in what looks like mud and slime or algae. From here," here being a couple of feet away as he wasn't willing to get too close to the man yet, "it looks like it might be the same stuff you found at the house."

"Oh yeah? Then tack on 'Where's Russell?' to that list of questions buddy and hurry it up. It ain't like we got all day or anything." Al emphasized the point by pushing the razor sharp tip a bit closer to his neck creating a dimple in the soft flesh and quite possibly drawing blood.

"Kill me if you desire, other will continue you work for the Sacred Flame of the world beyond will rise as prophesized and his followers will consume this world for all eternity."

"Say wha…"

"Well, that was…different." Al looked at his brother who was looking between him and Fletcher. All three wore an expression of utter confused and seemed just as dumbfounded as the next. This however, gave the stranger the few moments he needed to bolt, transmutation circles glowing on his palms before the tunnel collapsed on all of them.

Dust filled the air causing the three to cough and choke as it stung their lungs. Quick thinking on the brothers' part had given them a stone shield created from the shaft's walls.

"Everyone okay?" Ed coughed as he swiped at the dust trying to clear his field of vision and locate his brother and Fletcher.

"I think so, but we lost the torch." Both brothers were relieved to hear the other. "Fletcher?"

"Yeah," came their answer, followed by a fit of coughing. "I'm okay, but now we're trapped." He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find the unconscious man who'd been left behind and check on him. "Hey! This guy is still alive!"

"Good and we're not trapped. I thought you'd have a little more faith in us than that."

"Ed's right, we'll get out of here easily enough but we let our best lead get away."

"Ugh! Don't remind me Al. Now give me a spark so I can relight our torches." Al snickered, striking at the rock wall with his spear while Ed used his alchemy to shroud the tops of the torches in flames until they lit.

"You know Ed, we should ask the General if he'll give you one of his gloves."

"Not funny Alphon…" he was interrupted by Fletcher's scream. Both alchemists whirled around, weapons at the ready, to see what was the matter. What they saw was Fletcher staring at the crushed, bloody remains of their suspect who had been caught part in the wall they'd created and part by the cave in he'd caused. It wasn't a very pretty sight at all.

"I guess he didn't get away after all."

"I guess not. Look away Fletch...we'll clean this up." Fletcher nodded and turned away as Ed transmuted a tunnel that fully uncovered the body and gave them a way out while Al put up a small wall around the body, obscuring it and protecting it at the same time. When that was finished, Al gathered up the unconscious man. "We'll have to leave the body here until we can get someone to pick it up and take it to town where we can examine it." Al nodded in response and once more the three, now four with their baggage, were back to trudging through the tunnels in search of an exit.

It was some hours later when they finally saw the faint rays of light that indicated an exit. All three were relieved and while their bodies were tired, they still ran to escape the darkness they'd been wandering in for so long.

"Fresh air! I can't believe how much I missed fresh air." Al chuckled at his brother exclamation as he laid their stray down just outside the mineshaft.

"It's dark already, we should rest here tonight and get started again in the morning. Any ideas on what we're going to do for food though?"

"Leave that to me, I'm the plant expert after all, remember?" Happy to finally be of some help, Fletcher darted off before they could respond and came back a few minutes later with some breads, berries and even a couple of fruits.

"Damn Fletch, I knew you guys were good but that's…"

"That's better than Ed could do on a good day," Al interjected with a chuckle while his brother scowled at him. Fletcher snickered and thanked him for the compliment as he passed out the meal. It wasn't fancy but it was better than nothing and they got water from a makeshift well Ed made. All in all it wasn't too bad for a campsite and soon enough they were all off to sleep, fairly exhausted from their trip through the mines.

The hot sun of the next day beat down upon the young man; it felt as if he'd been walking for ages, but it had only been a day and a night. Hunger, exhaustion and pain ere beginning to overwhelm him, and if he didn't find shelter soon he'd be as good as dead. Thankfully, his only saving grace had been that he had done well in guessing a direction to walk in. When the sun set and the stars emerged, he'd been able to get his bearings a bit. Astronomy wasn't his strong suit, but he had dabbled in it enough to pick a few constellations familiar and while he didn't now exactly how far he was from Xenotime, he knew he was headed in the right direction.

"I should've been there by now. I should," Russell didn't get to finish that statement; he stumbled and dropped to his knees, instinctively putting his hands in front to catch himself from the fall. He regretted it immediately. Pain shot up his arms and proved to be the last straw for the injured alchemist. Darkness took him as he passed out in the middle of nowhere, under the hot sun.

"Ed, it's almost midday now. Are you sure we're still headed in the right direction? I haven't seen but one house out here since we exited the mine and I really don't think that old lady's basement is what we're looking for." Though at least they had found a place to let their injured baggage rest while she called for help. The man hadn't yet woken that morning and it worried them.

"Yes Al, I'm sure. We've just got to keep going. The further out we go, the more remote the area and the better for these guys to do what they do to people."

"Okay, but I hope you're right," Fletcher hadn't been paying a bit of attention to their conversation. He swore he saw something in the field and when the sun hit off something golden he bolted for it. "Hey Fletcher, wait up!"

"Huh? Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here!" Ed took off after Al who was chasing the boy. When they finally caught up to him he was kneeling tearfully next to a battered, shackled and unconscious Russell.

"He's alive, but…he's in really bad shape. He needs water, please!" They could only nod at his tearful plea and set out to work. Water came first then shade. Other than his exhaustion and mild dehydration they determined his only real injuries were his hands and a few scrapes and scuffs. They could afford to wait until nightfall or the next morning to move him. The most important thing was, he was alive and all three could breathe easily once more. Edward never stopped working though. While his brother and Fletcher attended to the elder Tringham, he ended up pacing or poking at the ground with the stick, mulling over what the dead guy in the shaft had said while they waited for Russ to wake up. He needed to talk to him more than ever now as he was sure Russell could lead them back to where he'd been held and the potential for clues to this mess in that place had him antsy beyond belief.


	12. No Answers

Sorry it's taken so long to update, life's been weird and while I could go on a long rant about why I got discouraged to continue this story, I think I'll just say this; I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**No Answers **

Soft, mumbled curses were the first signs of Russell regaining consciousness, and while they may not have sounded like much, the few sounds had the room in a frenzy. Around him the elder Tringham could hear voices and bustling; though they weren't clear and he'd yet to identify any of them. 

"Hey guys, I think he's finally starting to wake up," spoke one softly near him. It was followed by a loud bellow from across the room. 

"Really! Let me talk to him!" A few crashes that made him winced followed. 

"No brother, you're going to wait until he's a bit better." That almost sounded familiar. 

"But Al, damn it, we need to find out where the hell he was." Al...Al...Alphonse? Was he back in town? And he's said brother. Was it possible that the whining, obnoxious, loud voice was Edward? But he was dead, wasn't he? 

"Ugh, will someone please shut the shrimp up; he's giving me a headache." His voice was a bit weak and cracked' the result of his throat being parched, but Ed heard him loud and clear. 

"Who the hell do you think you're calling short, you stupid jerk? We saved your ass and this is the thanks I get?" Ed had shouted but had not had a complete meltdown; Russell supposed he'd grown up, er...matured a bit, but it was definitely him. 

"Oh shut up shrimp." He slowly opened his eyes, letting them focus on the face that was right above his. "Fletcher,"it was pure relief that sang out in that single word. "You're all right?" 

"Yeah Russ, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit. Please tell me you have water?" His brother nodded and helped him sit up so he could drink. The room had gone strangely quiet, but a quick glance around told him it was because the Elrics weren't in it. Maybe he'd imagined it. "Where am I anyway?" 

"Xenotime, the clinic. We just got here a few hours ago. We had been at this nice old lady's house on the other side of the mountain while we were waiting for someone to come pick us up. They had another guy unconscious there and he took a turn for the worse so we really had to get you guys here quick. Ed pulled some strings and so here we are." 

"So I wasn't hallucinating? That really was Edward screeching earlier?" 

"Yeah, both he and Al arrived shortly after you went missing to investigate. They won't give me details, but the way they talk it's really serious." 

"And the guy that grabbed me?" He finished one glass and motioned for another. Poor Fletcher had to hold it for him. His hands were bandaged up and since the bones were reset, the pain was little more than a dull ache; something he was quite grateful for. 

"He's dead. We ran into him in the mines on the way to find you and he dropped the tunnel in on himself. It was pretty messy." 

"Damn, and here I was hoping to get to break his fingers." 

"Oh yeah, about that. The doctor said your fingers should heal fine and that you'd get full use of your hands back with a little work." 

"That's good. Thanks Fletch. I'd hug you, but ...yeah." The younger boy nodded and moved to give his brother a half hug anyway, being careful of his injuries. 

"I'm just glad you're back and alive. I don't think they were too certain that's how we'd find you." 

"If I hadn't realized he'd gone and taken the opportunity to run, I would've been dead. It was hell breaking out of there." The door crashed open and the elder Elric scowled seeing Russ sitting up and obviously coherent. 

"Why the hell didn't someone tell me he was talking? You got a lot of explaining to do Tringham." From behind his brother, Al gave the pair an apologetic look. 

"I could say the same thing of you, Elric. You're supposed to be dead." 

"Yeah, but the explanation of why I'm not dead might not save other people from getting killed. Yours might. So start talking. What the hell happened to you?" Even Al had to admit that Edward had a point and Russell must've agreed because he began to talk; relating what he could remember of his imprisonment and his escape. The three listened intently until he was finished. Edward was the first to speak up. 

"All right. In a few days when they let you out of here, think you can take us to where you were being held?" 

"Not from town." 

"What about if we take you back to where we found you?" 

"Yeah, that I could probably do." 

"Good, then we'll leave you be. Al you want to come with me while I report to General Jackass or stay with them?" 

"I think I'll stay here so you two can talk." The snicker with that was just pure evil. 

"I hate you Al, I really hate you." Al laughed and Ed stormed off barely hiding a blush. 

"What in the world was that about?" Fletcher had asked an innocent question, so he didn't quite understand why Al continued to snicker. 

"I'd tell you guys but then he might kill me for you. Sorry." He did however relate a bit of where Ed had been and what had happened to the pair as promised. He didn't give enough details so that it delved into classified materials but it was enough to sate their curiosity even if it brought up a few dozen more questions. He also was careful not to go too into it so he wouldn't upset his brother and they did deserve to know the truth after all this time. 

Meanwhile, Ed had flashed his watch and kicked someone out of their office so he could call HQ; something he was half looking forward to and half dreading. After a few minutes he was put through to the General. 

"Mustang speaking." 

"Hey, it's me. I figured I'd let you know what we found and that we're going to be delayed a couple of days." 

"Very well Fullmetal, go on." 

"We found Russell Tringham, alive and mostly well. The guy must've known he was an alchemist because he broke his fingers. He escaped anyway and when they release him he's going to show me where he was being held." 

"That sound like it turned out better than I expected. Can he identify his abductor?" 

"Probably, but he doesn't have to. We got the guy trying to make off though the abandoned mines with another victim." 

"I'm impressed. You solved a case and have a suspect in custody. Well done." 

"Er, not exactly sir." 

"Not exactly?"

"The suspect spouted off some wild nonsense and then dropped the tunnel on us all. Al and I kept it from killing us but he's pretty dead." In his office, Brig. Gen. Roy Mustang buried his face in his hand. 

"I should've known that was too good to be true." He sighed and finally composed himself again. "What about the second victim and what nonsense was he spouting?" 

"The second man died as well. Turns out he was pretty sick to begin with and whatever he used to knock them out weakened him even more. He slipped into a coma anddied a couple hours ago. There wasn't much anyone could do by the time we got him back here. As for the nonsense, it was somethingabout others continuing his workso a sacred flame would rise and its followers would consume the world. I wrote it down exactly but don't have it with me. It'll be in my report.You ever heard anything like it before?" 

"No, not offhand other than itsounds likethe makings of a cult. I'll see what I can dig up for you here.Hurry up and finish up in Xenotime then head back to Central. I have a few other assignments for you when you get here." 

"You what! You've got to be kidding me!" 

"I don't kid, Fullmetal, you know that." Though he was smirking since the temperamental blonde couldn't see him. 

"You son of a bitch, jerk, bastard jackass. As if we didn't have enough to deal with, you're giving us more? You are a sadistic bastard, you knowthat?" 

"Careful Fullmetal, I am still your superior and you will take these assignments; like it or not. You and Al together will be more than capable of handling the work and who knows, youmay dig up a few leads on your mystery cult while you're at it." 

"I hate you, I really fucking hate you." 

"Noted. Nowdo you have anything else to report?" 

"No,"he sounded so miserable and dejected. 

"Very well. Report in as soon as you return." 

"Yes sir." He muttered then hung up the phone, glaring at it as if Mustang could actually feel that. Now he had to go tell Al the bad news. 

Two days later found the Elrics on a train bound forCentral. It had almost been a waste of time for them to stay. Russell had shown them the mini dungeon but other than a few common tools, there wasn't anything to find. The man's body didn't yield any new leads either. He had no identification, only a little money and no one they talked to in the town had ever seen him before. It was all one big dead end and the only good thing aboutthe extra time they'd spent was that they got torenew their acquaintances with theTringhams, even if there had been a few arguments along the way. 

Their train ride was uneventful, which was always a minor miracle for the pair. For some reason theyseemed to be magnets for hijackings. It was just after noon when they stepped off the train; the long ride and hard seats making both cranky but especially Edward. Al hadn't really been looking forward to their extraassignments but he'd not been as surprised or angry as his brother. Mustanghad done this to him before. 

"Come on Ed, we're going to get in trouble for being late." They were standing outside Central HQ; Al desperately trying to yank his brother inside. "You know, you're really being childish about this." 

"No I'm not. It's not like he knows we're back yet. And I despise seeing that man in his office. He's just going to make fun of me." 

Al sighed. It was time to resort to dirty tactics. "Oh look, there's Major Armstrong. I'll bet you haven't seen him yet. Let's go say hello." It worked. 

"What! Where!" Ed jumped and looked around frantically before rushing into the building, little brother in tow, to hide. Once they were inside, Al shrugged. 

"Oh well, guess it wasn't him after all." 

"What do you mean it wasn't him? How could you possibly mistake anyone for Armstrong?" Just saying the name made Ed shudder. Sure the guy was nice but he was overbearing, overprotective and would probably break Ed's spine accidentally in a bear hug if he saw him. The man was a scary giant. Really, how could Al make that kind of mistake? Then the answer hit him. Al wouldn't make that kind of mistake. 

"Alphonse! You did that on purpose!" At this, Al took off running; right for Mustang's office. "Get back here, damn it, so I can kill you!" The plan worked; Ed was in the building and with all the shouting everyone was bound to know it, preventing him from running away. 

The rest of HQ looked at the mini stampede quite strangely but Mustang's staff didn't even look up until after the General's door opened, two blondes ran in; the latter slamming it behind him. After the slam, smirks and amused glances were shared before work resumed. Inside was a much different story. 

Ed had slammed the door out of habit and it was that which told him where he was. He skidded to a halt while Al moved to sit calmly in front of the General's desk. "I hate you both," admitting defeat as he moved to join his brother. 

"Well, I must admit you're a bit earlier than I expected, though Fullmetal you really need to stop slamming my door. One of these days it's going to come out of your pay." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We'll have your written report tomorrow. We didn't find anything new after we talked. Now can we go?" Maybe if he made this quick they'd get out of more work. 

"Not so fast. Are you forgetting about the new assignment I mentioned?" 

"No, I was rather hoping that you had." Damn. Oh well, but he'd had to try. 

"I see. You should know by now that I wouldn't do something like that. However, you might find this interesting. There have been a few minor disturbances in the city involving a small group of people protesting the military." He raised his hand to stop Ed's protest before it began. "That is not the unusual part. The odd part is their claim of religious right over the military. It's something of a cult and yet not. Most of the members we've encounter so far haven't been willing to say anything and they're all about the same age as your victims. Normally I wouldn't suggest a connection, but they're sprung up in all the cities that these killings have occurred. I want you both to check into it. Given your ages, they may be more willing to divulge information to you." 

"It sounds interesting, sir. We'll get right on it. We have to stay here while we're researching anyway." Ed just grumbled something in agreement. 

"Very well then. Alphonse, you can go. Fullmetal, you stay. I'd like to have a few words with you." Al stood and saluted dutifully before he left, avoiding his brother's pleading look. When the door shut, Mustang spoke again. "Now then Edward..." 

Edward gulped.


	13. Confusion Reigns

Wow, just wow. I recieved more reviews on the last chapter than I almost had for the story as a whole. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story and as a treat for those of you that took the time to review, I've gotten the next chapter up post-haste. So once again, thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Confusion Reigns**

**  
**

"Now then Edward…" Edward gulped.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you any plans currently for this Saturday evening?" That was the very last thing that Edward Elric every expected to hear coming out of Roy Mustang's mouth directed at him.

"Ex-excuse me, sir? What did you just say?" Utter confusion and shock were plastered all over the young man's face.

"I asked if you had anything planned for this Saturday. There's a social event involving all the polished brass and I've been asked to bring my returned prodigy." The General was certainly enjoy the mental torment he was putting Ed through, and while he'd brought up a perfectly logical and innocent proposition; he'd intentionally made it sound like something he never should've been asking a subordinate.

A mixture of relief and disappointment replaced the confusion and Edward wasn't sure what to make of this new revelation. It was much like that kiss; difficult to explain. He knew he hadn't been upset by it, hadn't even bothered to yell at Roy about it, but had he enjoyed it? Long hours on a train had given him ample time to ponder it and he'd decided he had. Maybe that explained the disappointment he felt right now. He'd wanted it to be a date, not some military function, but then again; maybe, just maybe it was. An officer of Mustang's rank couldn't just go around asking one of his men out on a date openly, it'd get them all in trouble, so he'd have to do it carefully.

Said General merely sat quietly as he watched the myriad of emotions play over Edward's face. He was so easy to read and yet that didn't make it any easier to understand him. He had even given a soft chuckle as the confusion had turned to disappointment and then his stoic expression had almost snapped when the slow smile had crept over the blonde's lips. Mustang was not disappointed that his prodigy had picked up on the ploy so quickly and despite the betrayal he'd disclosed at dinner, he still held a look of innocence about him, even if it was exaggerated. Finally tired of the silence he cleared his throat to get Fullmetal's attention.

"Huh? Oh…sorry was just er…trying to remember if I do or not. I don't think I'm doing anything that night."

"Splendid. This is a military function, so it will be full dress uniform. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure, though you know none of my uniforms are regulation."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I will have my car pick you up at six p.m. sharp, understood? Oh yes, one more thing. You are allowed, but not required to bring a date if you wish, or if you want to bring Alphonse. It's your choice." Roy had to stifle a laugh as Edward's face fell for a moment then regained. It was just fascinating watching his mind work.

"Sure thing, I'll ask Al but he'll probably chicken out or something." He could hear his brother snickering now and refusing to join him so they could spend time together. Ugh, he loved Al but one of these days he was certain he was going to throttle him for all the teasing and manipulation. At least he could say Al meant well, though, most didn't.

"I see. Well then unless you've any other questions, you're dismissed."

"Just one. Who else from the office is going to be there?"

"I'm not sure. I know Major Hawkeye was issued an invitation, but I don't know if she plans on attending. Other than that, I don't think anyone from this office will be there."

"All right then, until Saturday." He just hoped he didn't get lost in the library again and completely forget about it. He didn't salute as he left; he never did and Mustang never bothered to complain about it, yet he knew that he'd have to at least put on a good show for the rest of the brass at the party.

The office was unusually quiet as Edward left the General's office that afternoon. There'd been no yelling, no screaming and no insults; thus, they were stumped as to what could've possibly occurred in there Al had been snickering as he left and as Edward departed he just looked relieved with an odd look that could've almost been hope. The betting pools hadn't started yet, mostly because no one knew what to make of the incident yet.

By the time he'd met up with Al in the library, that vague look of hope had turned into a full blown grin. He didn't care about some stuffy military party it was afterwards that he was looking forward to. The drive back, another kiss maybe; the possibilities were endless and damned if Al hadn't read his mind because the moment he laid eyes on his besotted brother he burst out laughing, earning them a few glares from the patrons nearby trying to study.

"Shut up, it's not that funny." Just because he sounded pouty didn't mean he was pouting, that grin was still in place.

"I'm sure it's funnier, but really…what'd he ask you?"

"Well, for a date…sort of, not quite…I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean you're not really sure? Either he asked you out or he didn't."

"Well, he asked me to come with him to some military function on Saturday but said I could bring you or a date if I wanted. I'm not sure if that means he's asking me on a date or just letting me know he wants to show off that he's got the Fullmetal Alchemist back under his thumb, you know?"

"Well, is he going to bring a date?"

"I don't know, I didn't have the guts to ask."

"Well, considering what you told me about dinner, I'd say it's a date that's not a date because he couldn't do it officially or he'd be in serious trouble."

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping. Anyway, enough about that before someone overhears…you find anything good?"

"Are you kidding? I just got here."

"Oh. Well then let's get started. We only have two days in which I'm probably going to lose my damned mind."

"Damn Ed, you act like you've never done this before. Heck, even I've been asked out before."

"It's not that, I mean of course I have but….wait a minute! Who asked you out?"

"You don't know her; she works at the flower store on the corner. But really, if you've done this before why are you so nervous?" Al seriously had to refrain from laughing at the look of relief on Ed's face; older brothers were so silly. Really, who had he been worried was hitting on his not-so-little brother?

"It's not because it's someone asking me out, it's because it's him. He's completely different, not just anyone, you know?"

"In other words you've had a crush on him since before you left."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're too damn smart for your own good?"

"Yes Ed, you do. Many many times even." Edward gave up with a huff; he never won an argument with Al and probably never would either. A book was picked up and he idly leafed through it to change the subject.

Come noon on Friday, Al was in hysterics and Edward was officially labeled insane. He'd been snapping at people randomly and breaking out with sudden outbursts of concerns that were usually half sentences strung together so loosely that the term nonsense was being kind. Al knew what had his brother acting a nutcase and even he was at a loss to decipher half of the rants that left people amused but rather seriously worried for his sanity. The only person that seemed truly unconcerned and unaffected by the happenings was Mustang himself. This didn't surprise Al; rather it confirmed to him that there was something more to his invitation than business. The General seemed to be enjoying Edward's near breakdowns and fits; likely it was stroking his ego to no end knowing that not only could he bring any female he wanted to the point of swooning passion but the mere possibility of his interest in the spastic blonde had the Fullmetal Alchemist acting like he was possessed.

However, being a good brother, Al could not just let this go without being certain Ed wasn't making a mistake. That's how he ended up in the General's office, alone and during lunch when everyone else was gone. It wasn't a happy Mustang who'd been cornered in his office but they'd proved a long time ago that it was impossible to say no to Al.

"Alphonse, what brings you here today? Have you two made any headway on your assignments?" Somehow, he just knew that's not what this conversation was going to be about and it was his turn to gulp when Al locked the door; albeit, he was much more subtle about it than Edward had been.

"Not really sir, it's been rather difficult for my brother to concentrate, as you well know. That's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Me? And just what answers do you think I might have for you?"

"Respectfully, all of them sir." Roy was in trouble. Roy was in serious trouble and he knew it. Idly he wondered if he should be making out his Will right about now.

"I see. I should've known you'd be privy to such information."

"Yes sir, you should have, but I really only want to make sure of one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That you're serious."

"And what gives you the idea that I wouldn't be?" That had been a bad idea. Al crossed his arms and gave Mustang the dirtiest look and Roy flinched.

"Where shall I start General? The motor pool? The secretarial pool? How about half the waitresses in Central and East City not to mention the nurses?" Edward would be both proud and envious; Al had managed something he couldn't, he had the General unhinged, off-guard and flustered beyond belief.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Your…your point is well taken. So what do you want me to say?" Give it a minute too and he'll realize that Al had rattled off points of gossip that he wasn't supposed to remember.

"I told you what I wanted. He's going nuts because of Saturday and you're enjoying it; so am I, but then I'm not the one he's had a crush on since he was fifteen. I don't want to see him hurt. He's his own person and to be blunt if you're just looking for sex, fine…but make sure he knows it. Don't delude him into hoping for something more than he'll get." The General nodded slowly, digesting everything that'd been said. There was more information conveyed in those words than the words themselves, such as the unspoken threat that if he ignored Al's warning, the younger alchemist would very likely find a way to forget that he was a nice, polite, boy that respected his superior officers.

"I see. I knew you were insightful and observant Alphonse, but I had no idea you were this knowledgeable in romantic situations. Very well then, I have no intentions of causing your brother more heartache than he's already experienced. That would be cruel and while I may be a manipulative bastard as he likes to put it, I'm not cruel."

"Good to know, sir." The frighteningly serious Al disappeared as his usual grin replaced it. He gave a sharp salute and turned to leave. "Enjoy your lunch."

As sincere as the sentiment was, Roy Mustang didn't find himself very hungry anymore.

"Hey Al, where were you?" asked a very distracted Ed who was apparently trying to read, though likely he was finding it fairly difficult with the book upside down. No wonder they weren't getting anywhere and with a sigh, Al seriously hoped that Saturday came quickly and ended well.

"Oh, nowhere…just having a little chat with the General." That smirk said he was up to no good and Ed paled.

"A ..a chat? Wha-what kind of chat?" Oh, nothing too serious. Don't worry about it Ed, we have work to do after all. Somehow, that just made Edward worry more and yet

"If I tell you, will you promise to stop trying to rip your hair out, give yourself an ulcer and reading books upside-down?" Ed looked at the book in his hands, flushed and quickly righted it.

"Yes." He sounded so meek for someone that was supposed to be twenty-one.

"Well, you can stop worrying so much; I think he's just as interested in you as you are him."

"You're sure?"

With the threat he'd handed down, he was positive. "I'm sure."

The whole library heard the sigh of relief and looked up and over to the beaming blonde that had the decency to blush and bury his head in his book. Al just rolled his eyes. Great, so he had to room with a slob-ish brother who outranked him and was acting like a lovesick teenager. Though on the bright side of things, at least his brother was around to act like a lovesick slob; somehow, that alone made all the headaches worth it.


	14. First Date Disaster

And finally back to the story, sort of, with a little mush thrown in. Reviews are always welcomed, adored and desired but most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

**First Date Disaster **

The rest of Friday went peacefully enough. Ed didn't have any more blow ups, but they didn't get much of anywhere in their research either. Saturday morning was spent making sure Ed actually had a dress uniform, which he didn't, so they had to get a requisition form mess handled and filed. That wouldn't have been so bad if Mustang hadn't made him beg, literally, for him to put aside all his current paperwork to sign Edward's form. After twenty unsuccessful minutes of pleading and threatening, Edward won the day by going over the General's head and pleading his case to Major Hawkeye. She agreed to help and after a brief, very brief, discussion with her sidearm General Mustang saw the reason with her argument and Edward got his form signed. He really needed to do something nice for that woman; perhaps if he got his back pay, which was due any day now, he'd get her an antique pistol or something.

The first disaster avoided, the second came when two hours before he was to be picked up; he noticed Al getting ready as well, though he wasn't donning a uniform.

"Hey, where are you going?" Al chuckled; he'd wondered how long it would take his scatterbrained brother to notice.

"Why out, of course. You can't really expect me to sit here alone all night while you have fun, now can you?" He buttoned the last button on his dress shirt and pulled on his jacket afterwards.

"Well no, but…who are you going with?" He wasn't sure if he should sound hurt, rejected or be happy. His little brother was growing up, and in a way they were growing apart.

"Emily. She's really sweet but a bit on the shy side. Don't tell me after being gone six years that you're really going to try and tell me I can't go."

"No. No! It's not like that at all," but his quick answer and face said that it was and Al knew it.

Thankfully, Al wasn't upset; then again he'd always been understanding when it came to his older brother. One could not live with Edward Elric and put up with what should only be described as insanity without developing a deep understanding and a lot of patience. "I appreciate your concern Ed, really I do, but I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're not mad at me for being a jerk?"

"Nah, you're my brother and you care. How could I possibly be made at you for that? We're just going to have to get used to each other having our own lives without worrying that we'll forget about each other." Edward's shameful frown slowly evolved into a wide grin and rueful chuckle.

"You know, Al… I may be the prodigy when it comes to alchemy but as far as people and the more important stuff goes, you're definitely the genius." Al actually blushed a bit before he moved to hug his brother.

"Thank you brother. That really means a lot."

"Yeah well, it's true. Go have a good time."

"I will! You too, okay?" Ed nodded; Al beamed and left, a bit of a spring in his step.

Edward pulled out the silver pocket watch; two hours until Roy would be there for him and he was nervous as hell. His little conversation with Al had left him stunned and yet he was happy. As odd as it was, it was a definite sign that they were both healed, both moving on and the painful past was fast drifting into the realm of memories where it could stay forever. It was a good day. He hoped it would be a better night.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang, in all his glory, arrived right on time. Edward opened the door while he pulled on his overcoat and grabbed his cap from the rack.

"I'm impressed, Fullmetal, you actually clean up fairly well."

"Not so bad yourself, General."

"I assume I don't have to tell you…"

'To be on my best behavior, I know. I won't do anything to embarrass either of us, I promise."

"Thank you. Let's go then, we don't want to be too late."

"Right." He closed the door and followed Mustang down to the car. Normally Havoc would be carting him around but tonight he didn't know the driver. Roy even opened the door for him and Edward was beyond relieved to see that were to be the only two passengers.

"What, the biggest womanizer in Central and East City has no date?" Roy couldn't help but smirk.

"Afraid not. It would seem they all had prior engagements so you'll just have to put up with me."

"Great. Well, I suppose I'll manage not to kill you or transmute you into anything."

"That would be advisable if you wish to avoid a court-martial," and have another date, but that was left unspoken but understood.

Edward just rolled his eyes and kept his hands in his lap, fidgeting with his white gloves. Roy watched this for a few minutes before he interrupted the odd little ritual.

"Nervous?"

"Kind of."

"Why?"

"Because I've never been to something like this before. I'm not like you or Al, I don't know all the right things to say or do and I'm afraid I'll screw up and end up insulting someone even when I'm not trying to."

"That never used to bother you before."

"Well, thing are different now. When you're a kid, people will forgive you easily or excuse it as being naïve or youthful ignorance. When you're an adult, they expect you to know it anyway and are much less forgiving.

To that, Mustang could only nod. Edward continued to amaze him since his return, even though he really shouldn't have been surprised. As a boy, Edward had been bright and careless almost to the point of what most would've called reckless, but Edward had called it confidence. Now as a young man he was even brighter, a little less careless when it came to people, his alchemy was probably still as dangerous as ever, but more observant and insightful. Though he could not deny that spark of confidence that usually resulted in mass destruction was still there, it had just become tempered, refined and maybe that was the most frightening revelation of all. Edward, the boy, had been burned but never betrayed, never truly hurt by the actions of others. Thus the boy had never really wished to seriously harm others. This Edward knew that stinging pain, knew how to hurt and he probably wouldn't hesitate to use it if he had no other recourse. Perhaps, Roy wondered, if he shouldn't fear Fullmetal far more than his little brother after all should this go sour.

"Just be yourself Edward. That's all anyone could ask of you and the brass be damned if they can't see that's more than good enough as the rest of us have. Al, Hawkeye, myself and the others are well aware of your unpolished nature and your tendency to enjoy defying my orders and I don't think any of us would have it any other way. In a world of strict regulations it's rather refreshing to have someone rough around the edges that can get away with it. It breaks the horrid monotony of our existence." The blonde's head snapped up and he could've, would've kissed him right there if the driver hadn't been present.

"Yeah. Right. Thanks Roy ." Ed was smiling again. For the moment, all was right with the world, at least their world.

The car eventually came to a halt in front of a large house lit up brighter than the holidays. A string of cars had been waiting in line to drop off their passengers and many more in fancy clothes and sharp blue uniforms could be seen approaching by foot. The large iron gates would've been imposing had they not been open with lanterns lit every so often to help the party goers find their way. A footman opened the door and Roy slipped out of the car followed by the shorter blonde who had the presence of mind not to gawk. The long stone walkway was covered with a plush blue carpet with gold trim and had smaller lanterns placed on each side every so often to guide the guests to the main doors.

Edward had stuffed his hands in his pockets and while Roy could tell he was taking in everything, his golden eyes remained mostly hidden under his bangs and the brim of his cap. At the door, their coats were taken and checked in; each given a slip to identify it as they were two among many of the same. Upon entering, Roy was almost immediately set upon by another General who greeted him enthusiastically.

"Ah Mustang, there you are. We were beginning to wonder if you'd show up at all."

"Of course Saunders, I wouldn't refuse such a gracious invitation. You've done a wonderful job with the place I must say. "

"Why thank you and what's this? No pretty thing on your arm this time? I'm shocked."

"Yes well, unfortunately I dare say I think my charm is beginning to wane but don't let that get around; I wouldn't want my reputation ruined."

The other man chuckled to this and finally seemed to notice that while Mustang hadn't come with a pretty lady on his arm, he hadn't come alone either. "Certainly, certainly. So who is this, then?"

"Ah yes, Major General Saunders, may I present to you Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal, this is Saunders…an old colleague of mine. Don't mind anything he says, he's full of as much hot air as the rest of us."

Previously Edward hadn't been paying too much attention to the conversation until his name came up; he'd been far too occupied looking over the various people that were meandering here and there, mingling casually. The whole scene was fascinating really and he began to see how Al could spend so much time just watching people. The dynamics were more obvious than the guests probably would've liked. He could tell easily who was making deals, allies and acquaintances and who was sucking up along with those that were just barely able to keep a civil tongue in their mouth but paid lip service to their superiors because, well, they were their superiors.

"Fullmetal?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry sirs." To his credit, he snapped the unknown General a quick salute. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." He held out his hand once his salute was returned and it was shaken heartily.

"So this is the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist, hmm? Well, it is an honor indeed then. I've heard a great deal about your exploits. Though you know Mustang, he doesn't look near as bratty as you implied." Edward gave Roy a sidelong glare before speaking up for himself.

"Oh I'm sure I'm every bit as 'bratty' as he's described, but only to him, for pretty much just that reason right there." This apparently amused Saunders to no end and he clapped Roy on the shoulder with a chuckle before excusing himself as more guests arrived.

"So I'm bratty, huh?"

"Well, you were and still are sometimes."

Whatever smart assed retort Edward had planned was cut off as more people approached the dark haired General and the scene replayed itself over again a couple dozen times all before dinner. Some of them were amused, some seemed genuinely pleased to meet him and some couldn't have cared less. The worst were the ladies that tried to fawn all over him still thinking he was a child and he was downright fuming at them and smiling through clenched teeth until Roy found a reason each time to drag him off to calm down.

Finally, an announcement was made and dinner was served. This part Edward could handle. There were two other people at their table, and while Ed was sure he was never going to remember anyone's name from tonight, he didn't find this pair too bad and even joined in on the conversation whenever it turned to something he found interesting like alchemy. He even surprised himself when he went on for a good twenty minutes on his theories of chimeras and reverse transmutation of them. So sue him, not being able to save Nina had made him think long and hard about it and while he'd never attempted it, the theory still sounded pretty good. He didn't even bore them, or at least he couldn't tell if he did.

After dinner, drinks were served as a seemingly never ending stream of people took the podium and spoke about this or that. There were congratulatory speeches for this person's promotion or that, talk of this project or that rumor. It was all very tedious politics and as Edward watched Roy , he couldn't help but be impressed by the man's stoic and seemingly interested expression. He knew damn well it had to be boring the hell out of the General as bad as it was him but Edward could barely manage not to fall asleep let alone look interested. The night would've continued like that too, if all hell hadn't broken loose.

Sometime during Saunders' speech, this from what Ed could tell was about continuing the unity of the military and not forgetting its proud traditions, the stage exploded, literally. The fireball swept up into the curtains that graced either side of the podium and rolled out onto the floor taking the first rows of tables with it. Bits of wood and steel combined with what looked to be chunks of charred flesh cut through the air above their heads. Instinct had caused them to take cover immediately and when the debris settled the screams intensified for those that weren't on fire were calling out for help for those that were.

A quick glance told Edward the house was on fire and the ornate decorations of the ballroom would fuel the fire until it engulfed the whole building and brought it down upon their heads. Most of the soldiers had taken to ushering people out while trying to help the wounded; he ignored all of that instead clapping his hands together and slapping them against the wall blowing it outwards and creating a wide exit so people no longer had to trample each other to get out. He wasn't finished though and the fountain in the courtyard was his next target. Perhaps it was in poor taste that he turned the lovely white marble fountain that had once resembled a satyr and other woodland creatures frolicking around a waterfall into a large, almost cartoon-ish fire hydrant but the thing did its job and drenched the ballroom, holding off the flames until the fire brigade arrived.

It was hours before things calmed down, casualties were known and damages calculated. Now the questions began; the most important being who could have done such a thing and why? Ed sat on the edge of the altered fountain and waited until Roy found him. When the MP's arrived he answered their questions honestly; he really hadn't seen anything and didn't have a clue who would want to do such a thing. It didn't take them long to move on to more promising witnesses.

"Edward?" A bit of concern tinged with relief laced his name as Mustang took a seat beside him.

"Hey, there you are. I'd wondered where you got off to. You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Edward and you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about your friend though." He should've been more upset, should've been more shocked but the cold hard truth of it was he'd seen worse, they both had.

"No need to be, we didn't get along all that well anyway."

"This is going to be one really big mess, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. They're letting people leave now, would you like a ride back to the dorms?"

His nod was accompanied by a sigh. "I suppose so."

"Edward?"

"It's just that…Al's gonna be worried if I don't go back after this unless he's…well I don't know but I don't want to ruin his night after ours was. It wouldn't be fair."

"I see. Well, I've an extra room if you'd rather stay the night with me."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe we can salvage this mishap after all, huh?" There was something infectious about the blonde's smile and it soon found its way to Roy .

"Indeed, that sounds like a splendid idea." He stood and offered to help the other up who accepted silently. Soon the pair were back in the car on their way to the General's surprisingly humble abode.

The trip was made in silence, as was the walk up to the door. This time Ed didn't bother to examine the building and its surroundings, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts; thoughts that became reality as soon as the door was locked. When the small metal lock clicked in place and Roy turned around, the dark haired General found a gloved automail hand clenched in his lapel and yanking him down into a crushing kiss.

To say he was shocked would've been an understatement, but that didn't mean he was about to protest one bit.


	15. Oh Boy

Yes, yes I know. It's been FAR too long since I've updated. Why? Well first of all the holidays were beyond hectic; but then aren't they always? Secondly...I hit one hell of a major writer's blockl. I have no idea why though I daresay I think I can blame it on the fact that some of the friends that begged me to write this story for them in the first place decided to tell me they'd stopped reading around chapter nine. That wasn't exactly very encouraging. However, the show must go on and after a lot of beating sense into myself I've decided that I must continue. I want to finish this story no matter if no one reads it and no matter if the next reviews (if any) are ignorant flamers that like to type in Capslock with misspelled insults. I will continue.

This chapter is going to be a little rough around the edges, to get it out for you guys I'm writing it on the site while I'm at work so I haven't had a chance to do much spell checking. Please forgive as I will come back and edit all my chapters eventually. Right now I can't tell you when that might be considering whenever I'm at home with all my documents and the like, I'm usually nowhere near the computer. Sad but true, Kingdom Hearts 2 has taken over my world for the next few weeks.

I might be a bit slow from time to time, but I promise that I will finish this story and I will update...no matter how long it takes. So, without further ado, here's the long awaited Chapter 15.

* * *

**Oh Boy!**

Edward wasn't sure what time it was when he woke, or rather when that damned annoying alarm clock woke him. Surrounded by warmth and a seemingly unnatural sense of comfort he whined audibly before reaching towards the offending device to shut it off; only to find he couldn't reach. Why couldn't he reach? Well, that was simple, because he wasn't exactly covered in just the blankets and the arm that was tucked around his waist didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon.

Slowly but surely more than the sun's light started to dawn on the blonde alchemist. Memories of everything from that ferocious kiss at the door, the tangle of clothes falling away in a heap and the passionate lovemaking that came after filled his mind and the ringing clock was forgotten for a moment. Only a moment however as a shoe came out of nowhere, well really it was just behind him but it looked like nowhere, and smacked the clock off the side table and into the floor where it clattered and gave a last few sickly rings in its death throes before all was silent again. Well, almost.

"Go back to sleep, Edward." Damn, was the man psychic or something? On second thought, Ed decided he really didn't want an answer to that, he wouldn't like it anyway.

"But..." Damn the man made it sound like a crime that he wanted to see what kind of damage had been inflicted upon the evil clock.

"No." Edward sighed and gave into the orders without much of a fight; after all he'd wanted to shut the thing up himself so it wasn't as if he were really losing another fight with Roy. Rather, he'd convinced himself that he decided to agree with him because he was still too sleepy to bother with such trivial things.

Their restful bliss couldn't last forever though and the second ringing that disturbed them was the phone. This time the probably couldn't be solved with a well hurled shoe for if it happened to be Hawkeye on the other end of that phone, well, it wasn't a very nice mental image. Edward felt the weight on the bed shift and the arm around his waist disappeared as Roy left the room to go answer the phone. He couldn't make out Roy's side of the conversation, but then he wasn't really trying either. Instead he sighed one last time into his pillow before sliding out of bed himself and heading straight for the bathroom. Morning necessities needed to be taken care of and then a hot shower was in order.

Hot water was always a wonderful thing, though he didn't loiter in the shower too long. Finally all clean, he shut the water off, grabbed a towel and headed back into the bedroom and hallway hunting for his clothes. From the annoyed tapping of a pencil on a desk he concluded that Roy was still on the phone so it must've been someone from Headquarters with something important. He'd not bother him about it just yet. Hair was quickly combed and braided after he dressed and then he snuck into the kitchen to see what there was to eat; he was starved.

One look at the cupboards told him that Roy Mustang was not the type of bachelor that cooked. Hell, with all the dates the man usually had, it was fairly likely that he almost always ate out or take-out at least. Still, there was enough for a couple of sandwiches which would tide him over until he convinced the General to take him somewhere decent to feed him. And as if on cue, Roy chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Well, I suppose telling you to make yourself at home would be a moot point, now wouldn't it?" The comment was supposed to be slightly chastising, but the wry smirk on his lips killed any hope that the temperamental blonde would actually take it as such.

"What are you complaining about? It's your fault I'm so damn hungry in the first place."

"Is that a complaint, Fullmetal?" And with a single word, the dark haired General had just declared war. Fire flickered in golden eyes as the repartee began. He might never win one of their little arguments, though he certain planned on it, but at least he could enjoy them now.

"Well I don't know, General, you tell me? I mean seriously, after all your bragging around Central and East City and all the gossip, I really would've expected more. I mean hell...leaving your dates starved in the morning is one thing, but I would think after all your so-called practice you would've at least tried to be charming enough to make sure that there was supplies enough for you to offer to cook breakfast."

"You assume I allow my dates to stick around until breakfast."

"Well, that's what the gossip ran...or are you telling me that the might General Roy Mustang's reputation is built upon false exaggerations?"

"No, not at all." And there was that damned smirk again; even when the man was behind he still looked cocky and arrogant as all hell. "However, if it's such a problem then I shall endeavor to make it up to you and I'll even take you out to breakfast; my treat. How does that sound?"

"Are you serious? That sounds great. I'll just get dressed and..." He stopped halfway to the door. Wait a minute that was too easy, there had to be a catch. Edward didn't want to turn around and face his now lover, for he knew when he did he'd find that cocky bastard grinning his ass off, yet he had to...he had to know what the catch was.

Roy watched Edward argue with himself in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest while he leaned against the counter. He didn't have to read the blonde's face to know exactly what was going through it and sure enough when Ed turned to face him with suspicion plastered on his features he couldn't help but grin and even chuckled a bit.

"You bastard! I knew it was too good to be true. There's a catch, there's got to be a catch and...don't laugh at me, it's not funny!"

"Fullmetal."

"What!"

"You forgot to ask me what you spent a good forty-five seconds arguing with yourself about."

"Damn you! Damn you to...somewhere and it was thirty-eight seconds you jackass." And once more his face was flushed with emotion; perfect as far as Roy was concerned. That flush on Fullmetal was beyond intoxicating no matter how it got there; be it anger, embarrassment or even passion. After a few deep breaths, the younger alchemist managed to calm himself down enough that he remembered to ask that dreaded question. "So what's the catch?"

"I'll take you to breakfast...after you return from your mission." And now Roy had to brace himself for the coming storm. Edward, when enraged, was far more dangerous than a tornado and yet in the same fashion one couldn't help but stand there in the midst of the storm to watch it in awe.

"SAY WHAT! I hate you...you...you..." It took every ounce of willpower Mustang had, and then some, to keep from not only losing his stoic composure but to not fall to the floor while clutching his gut while laughing near hysterically. Never in his life would he have thought it possible for someone's face to hold the particular mixture of emotions that his favorite blonde's did now. There was anger sure enough, anger over the fact that he was being sent away again after their activities the previous evening. There was a touch of hurt for the same reason, but mixed in was something only one that knew Edward well would see; excitement and curiosity.

Every new mission was a chance for Edward to expand his studies, something that was never going to change. Ed was like a dry sponge and he was most happy when dropped into a pool of knowledge for him to soak up. Since those boys were young they'd been out exploring the world and he knew well that something like that could get in your blood. New knowledge, new experiences, new everything; it was most addicting. That was the reason he knew he would be forgiven, even if it might take a few days.

"Edward, you might want to breathe before you pass out. I know you're upset and I can understand that however, you know full well that you and your brother are my best field agents and something very important has come up. I wouldn't ask you otherwise." There, that ought to soothe his golden lover's ego a bit.

Sure enough the words hit home and he calmed down a bit. "All right, fine. But you are going to owe me big for this one, Roy. Breakfast AND dinner in fact." The seasoned General just chuckled and nodded in response to the request.

"Go find Al and both of you report to my office ASAP, and I don't mean when you feel like it. An hour, tops. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Even if he did sound a bit dejected with that sigh, he headed to gather up the rest of his uniform and dressed. He might not like following orders, but for the most part he did follow them; in his own twisted interpretation anyway.

Roy followed his blonde down the hall, laying a hand on his shoulder to spin him around. Before Edward could ask what he wanted now, he was trapped in a smoldering kiss; the only thought in his mind was something along the lines of at least the bastard knew how to make-up. Leaving a speechless and slightly more dreamy than agitated Fullmetal in his bedroom, the General went to shower and get ready himself before Hawkeye came calling and threatened to shoot them both.

A little under an hour later, Edward and Alphonse were sitting in Mustang's office, waiting for the General to get off the phone with what sounded to be an official discussing the attack on the formal dinner. In the end, Ed found he'd actually been a bit grateful for the quick summons for an assignment; it let him buy time before he had to answer Al's fifty million questions about everything from the function to the attack and where Ed had spent the night. After one has been interrogated by Alphonse, they were sure never to consider him anywhere near "innocent" or "sweet" again. His brother was just plain evil. Ed loved him to death but that didn't change the fact that Al was pure evil and the proof of it was a still blushing Fullmetal sitting in Roy's office, being giving the strangest questioning glances by his superior officer who sat there seemingly immune to whatever looks Al was giving him. Why was he always the one that got asked the questions? How come Al never dogged Roy for answers and details? Oh wait, because Roy was a General and Al wasn't. Damn his brother for his attention to details and rules. He was almost as bad as Hawkeye sometimes.

Once the phone call was finished, Roy cleared his throat and shuffled a few papers on his desk before knitting his fingers together and turning his full attention to the pair. "Now then, I'm sure you're both aware of the attack on the banquet last night, but that's not why I needed you both here. Central police and the MP's will be handling that investigation and I'm afraid that due to a lack of suspects, leads and other information I'm going to have to ask you two to put your current case on hold for a bit. I doubt the assignment I'm going to send you on will be related and I can only hope that their three month pattern holds true and we've a little time for this one." He motioned to a file on his desk which Al obediently picked up and started flipping through.

"So if we're not going to be working on this cult case or the attack, what are we doing?" Roy's answer was delayed by Al's gasp and look of horror. "Well?" Edward asked more impatiently.

"We've found evidence that someone's been trying to create human chimeras and since you two are my experts on human transmutation and you studied at Tucker's...I'm afraid as awful as this might be, you're the best for the job. It's simple really. Find out who's making these things, why and then stop them."

They both nodded, a bit of fierce determination on their faces. They hadn't forgotten Nina and what had happened to her and be damned if they'd let it happen to anyone else.


	16. Hunting the Devil

**Hunting the Devil **

"Lanton? Al, do you even know where the hell this 'Lanton' is?" Ed fumed while standing on tip toe to put his bag on the rack above their seats. In retrospect, he supposed he should've been grateful for the fact that he could do it and retrieve it without assistance now but it was still annoying and he was still stubborn.

"No, I've never heard of it before. The map says it's just northeast of North City though." The younger blonde barely managed to stifle a snicker at his sibling's sour mood when he sat back down.

"I'm not too sure I trust that map, it's filled in by hand. Even the train station maps don't have it marked anywhere on them." Edward slumped down onto the wooden bench with a huff while crossing his arms. Once more Al could only snicker and earned himself a glare before Ed sat up and straightened out his uniform. "I can't believe I'm still wearing this damn thing. I have really lost my mind."

"You're wearing it because the General likes it." That only earned him another glare before gold eyes turned to watch out the window and effectively ended the conversation. A sigh passed from the younger brother's lips as he settled in for the long train ride. The idle banter had been a welcome familiarity considering the grave nature of their mission this time.

Human chimeras. Never would Al have thought they'd have to face someone else making such horrible things. The report they were given was vague at best, just sightings of humanoid shaped beasts with animal appendages but it was enough to warrant a full government investigation. Apparently the few State Alchemists in North City either hadn't found anything or didn't know what they were looking for; otherwise they never would've asked for help from Central. Al hated missions like this. He hated not knowing and he hated most of all that it was taking time away from their main problem with the Cult murders. And yet it wasn't that he wished someone else had gotten the assignment. Quite contrary he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to get it; he wanted to see it through to the end. Alphonse Elric just wished that the world was peaceful enough that their jobs as State Alchemists would become obsolete.

Neither brother spoke but a few words for the rest of the trip and by the time they reached North City it was well past sunset. They'd have been there a bit earlier by Ed's calculations if the train hadn't had to make so many stops at little stations that weren't even on the map.

North City wasn't exactly very remarkable; in fact, it reminded them far too much of East City with cleaner slums. However, there was no avoiding the place; the bodies of the two human chimeras that'd been recovered were being held there by the military and needed to be inspected. If nothing else, at least they'd get a little more information out of the place.

"Well, now I see why they asked for help. These guys remind me of backwater farmers, only half of them are rich."

"Edward! That's not very nice." If he'd been older he might have smacked his brother for being so rude, but in the end Ed was right and he knew that the elder alchemist was just cranky from the long train ride.

"Yeah well, I don't feel very nice and this is the first time I've had to report to someone else in the military. Official and all. You know I hate that and they probably won't even believe me, which will get them hurt because they'll try and throw me in jail and that's just not going to happen so then they'll call up Mustang and all hell will break loose. Damn it, Al! I really don't want to do this." Edward managed a graceful transition to cranky indignity to childish sulking in record time

"Really Ed, you're over exaggerating. They won't do any such thing especially not with me here to assure them that you're no imposter."

"Hmmph. We'll see about that Al."

Two hours, twenty six minutes and eleven seconds later, Edward Elric sat atop a pile of rubble that used to be one of the grander wings of North City Headquarters. Al was trying desperately to explain everything away to the Colonel in charge who was having none of it. Occasionally a once armed soldier would poke his head up, only to be pelted by one of many pebbles that he had bouncing in his automail hand.

Eventually Al worked his magic and his soothing, boy-like charm was successful in making sure that the matter was cleared up. "Edward, you really shouldn't have insulted his mustache."

"I couldn't help it. The thing was just asking to be yanked or cut off or something. It was creeping me out like it was going to whip out and strangle me." He grabbed his jacket and climbed down the pile of rubble, dusting his uniform off while he spoke with his brother. "So we all set now to go take care of some chimeras."

"Well, sort of. Colonel Wiggetson said that we'd only be allowed to view the evidence and obtain his cooperation after we repaired the building."

"That's it? Damn, we got off easy this time." He stretched and cracked the knuckles of his fleshy hand before sporting a goofy grin. "So, let's get to it."

Al had a headache and they hadn't even been in town for a full day yet. This was turning out to be a worse disaster than Ed predicted. Both alchemists moved around the remains of the building until they were facing one another. The Colonel looked on, scoffing at their pitiful efforts.

"You know, it's only going to make it worse. I might not be an alchemist but I know that you can't draw your precious circles in concrete." He had the most annoying, nasal voice that Ed had heard since leaving Germany and that idiot Yoki in Youswell.

"What circles?" Both brothers turned to face the man and asked the same question in unison. The only difference was their expressions. Al's was one of innocent and honest confusion while Ed's was smug and cocky. Colonel Wiggetson looked perfectly aghast at their audacity but couldn't stop them. Clapping their hands together they both reached down into the rubble while alchemic energy crackled around the stones. In short order the building was repaired and the Colonel was too shocked to even speak.

Seeing his chance to get things cleared up, Edward approached the stunned man and held out a pen and their papers. "Sign here, here, here and here please." With a shaky hand, Wiggetson signed each area as Edward indicated, never once taking his eyes off the restored building that still housed a dozen mildly injured soldiers. By the shrieks, one of them apparently ended up in quite a compromising position. "Thank you very much and have a nice day, Sir."

Instead of arguing with his brother about the morality, or lack of, in his methods to get the papers signed, Alphonse decided to keep his mouth shut and be grateful for his luck in Ed being in a much better mood.

It was a short walk across the compound to the building that housed the chimeras. It wasn't a refrigerated building which had both of them puzzled. The papers were shown to the guards at the door that didn't spare the pair another glance, only gave them directions to the rooms they were looking for and warned them to stay out of the others. Two hallways and security checkpoints later, the brothers entered a plain looking room with two large metal tables in the center of it. On the tables lay two bodies. They were both male, well over six feet tall, and had large bat like wings grafted to their backs. That wasn't the end of their alterations though. Their hands from the elbows down had been replaced with enlarged talons that looked to have come from an eagle or hawk, they had goat's horns "growing" from their skulls and their overall muscle mass could rival Armstrong on a good day.

"What the hell….?" While Alphonse disliked his brother's less than polite and sometimes vulgar vocabulary; he couldn't have said it any better.

"They look like the pictures we found while reading up on the cult. The demons." Slowly the younger brother approached the table and began to inspect the dead chimeras. They'd both been killed by a number of gunshots to the chest; twenty or more that Al counted, and there was a dried white residue around their mouths. "Hey Ed, does it say anything in there about their condition when they were found and killed?"

"Yeah, mentioned something about them being crazed and attacking everything that moved, why?"

"Well, it just looks like they were foaming at the mouth. I know that sounds stupid but you remember that dog that we saw put down when we were kids? The one they said was rabid? He kinda looked like this."

"I'm not surprised. Hell if someone turned me into that, I'd be crazy too."

"Yes but that's only part of the point. I think these are just the failures. The ones that did go crazy. There's no telling how many more of these things they've made."

"That's a lot of speculation Al, and while I doubt it….I really hope you're wrong. Let's get pictures of these things and give them a thorough examination and get out of here. Lanton just got its name on the map, permanently."

They spent just over three hours combing every inch of the bodies for more clues and come up near empty handed. The only other details of note were the fact that the bodies weren't decaying as normal flesh would, despite their wounds they had no smell about them, and when cut open, their internal organs were non existent.

"Golems," Ed spat in disgust as he pulled off his gloves and stepped back far enough away from the table to use his alchemy to clean the filth off his uniform. Even that didn't prove very satisfying. "They're like those damned homunculi, but not as powerful and much less sophisticated."

"So, someone's making these twisted dolls and putting human souls into them?"

"Yeah, only this guy or guys or whoever...is a lot more skilled at it than Majahal." In those few moments all expression was wiped from Edward's face, leaving only a mask of grim determination to cover golden eyes burning with disgust and outrage.

"Do you think this is what they're using the humans for? The ones we keep finding with the strange alchemy circles on them?"

"It's a strong possibility, Al. I won't say yet, can't say for sure until we find them and stop them….but it looks like a strong possibility." He turned to gather his things and motioned for his brother to follow him. They'd gotten their answers, all the ones they needed for now; the rest lay in Lanton.

It didn't take long to arrange for a car to take them out as far as anyone dared; most were too afraid seeing as how the town was supposed to be cursed by attacks from the creatures, so they ended up walking most of the rest of the way. It was a long time before Alphonse Elric decided to speak up.

"Ed?"

"Yeah Al?"

"From what I've been reading, if those things are demons and these people are making them….does that mean we're really hunting the devil himself?"

"I guess so."

"Strange."

"What is?"

"Well if the devil is supposed to rule over hell like the stories said, and that's where all the criminals and murderers go….where's he going to go when we kill him?"

Edward stopped rather abruptly and turned to face his brother as a slow smile spread across his face. "I don't know, Al, but let's go find out."


	17. Hellfire

Yes, yes, I know...it's been practically forever (really only a few months) since I updated. Well, that job that was supposed to be really easy, bore me to death and give me tons of time to write...it totally backfired and drained my very soul away. Not to mention I'm pretty sure it also fried my brain as well. However, I did promise that I would never abandon this story and I keep that promise. To my loyal readers, don't worry, I've not forgotten about this and it will not slip away into the masses of uncompleted stories. So continue to be patient with me and I shall deliver...eventually. So without any further blather on my end, I offer you Chapter 17. Enjoy and Reviews are wonderful things.

**

* * *

**

**Hellfire **

It was nearly sundown when the brothers reached the outskirts of Lanton. The town resembled something out of an old ghost story, empty and eerie. Doors swung in the early evening breeze; creaking on rusted hinges. Shutters slapped against the wooden buildings, startling the boys and making them jump.

"Ed, I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Where are all the people?" For all their experience and years of adventuring, Al was still spooked and unconsciously crept close to his brother's side.

"I don't know. They should be here. There's smoke in that chimney, let's check it out," the young soldiers wasted little time in dashing over to knock near frantically at the door. Their efforts were rewarded with the door swinging open and their questions answered.

In the middle of the room lay the bodies of the family whose house this had been, or so it could be assumed. There were five of them; two men who looked to be father and son and three women who appeared to be a mother and her two daughters. All of them had been ripped open and party; their flesh ripped from their bones by jagged teeth and taloned claws. The brothers didn't have to wonder what kind of creature could've produced the bloody, stomach-churning carnage before them; the three creatures were still in the room feasting.

Both boys had given shouts of alarm and horror upon seeing the mutilated bodies which alerted the creatures to the prospect of fresh meat. High-pitched shrieks were emitted by the red-skinned, leather-winged demon as they launched themselves at the alchemists.

"Oh shit, Al duck!" Edward launched himself backwards, stumbling down the stairs while pulling Al along. They hit the ground hard, Al landing atop his brother and knocking the wind out of both of them. By the time they pulled themselves to their feet, the shrill shrieks of the three had been joined by five others who had been feasting nearby.

"Ed, what are we going to do? There's eight of them – and they don't look very crazed to me." Standing back to back, the brother were being surrounded by the demon, the flapping of their leather wings kicking up dist which made it difficult to both breathe and see.

"We fight Al, I have no intention of letting those bastards eat us alive." Both boys clapped their hands and a shower of alchemical sparks could be seen through the dust cloud. This enraged the demons who then took turns diving into the cloud with their talons extended. With their spears in hand, they managed to duck out of the beasts' way, at least for the first few swipes. "All right Al, you get their timing down?"

"Yep. I'm ready." As the next demon dove towards them, Al knelt and used his alchemy to erect a large stone pillar. The unsuspecting demon smashed right into it and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. While the creature was dazed, Edward and Alphonse used the opportunity to stab the thing several times, at least until it stopped moving.

This tactic proved useful for two more demons, but the remaining five refused to fall so easily. Three beasts landed, and approached the pair with long swipes of their sharp claws.

"Oho please, they think they can take us? We didn't spend all that time getting our asses kicked by Teacher for nothing. Let's get 'em, Al."

With that cry the boys rushed two of the three demons, dodging their gangly and almost clumsy attacks with grace, speed and a display of martial arts far beyond what someone their age should know. Edward ducked under a swinging claw, transforming the blade on his automail arm in the process. When he got in close enough he sliced across the thing's chest before landing a solid kick in the same spot to follow up. Al used his spear to vault over their attacks, planting his foot in the demon's face and flipping over its back. Still in possession of his spear, since he'd not let go in the jump, he drove it deep between the creature's shoulder blades, crippling it.

All appeared to be going smoothly until Al tried to pull the spear out of the damned demon. He'd seen the third approached him, and had tried to pull away when the weapon stuck. By the time he'd abandoned his weapon, the third beast had closed in enough to rake its claws across the younger brother's back. Al screamed in pain which distracted Edward. When the older boy tried to rush to his brother's aid, the beast he'd injured sank its teeth into his shoulder.

"Enough!" Everything stopped in that instance as a deep voice bellowed from one of the roof tops. Edward felt the teeth in his shoulder withdraw as the creatures took to the sky, save for the one Al crippled; it limped away a few feet before collapsing on its face. Both state alchemists turned to face their "savior" and gawked in surprised and fury.

The man appeared to be in his late forties with salt and pepper hair and black eyes. He was dressed in blood red robes, decorated in golden flames. Flanking him were a dozen soldiers all dressed in military style uniforms of the same red color.

"Al, you okay?" The younger alchemist simply nodded before turning his attention back to the newest problem.

"Who the hell are you? Did you make these things?"

"Interesting that two young boys could do so much damage against the demons."

"Answer me, damn it!" Edward screamed at the group while starting in their direction. All the soldiers readied their rifles, prepared to fire.

"Ed! No!" Al was too late, they fired. The last thing each boy knew was stinging pain in numerous spot on their bodies; then the darkness took them.

Several hundred miles away, a man sat at his desk idly tapping a special pen again the edge of the wood. Three days; it had been three days since the Elrics had failed to report in to the Northern Command and even the cantankerous Colonel whose ire they'd raised unfailingly was worried. Troops had been dispatched to Lanton but little evidence of the boys had been found. The place was a disaster area with rotting corpses strewn about all the homes, most of which were destroyed. A few bits of alchemical transmutation had been evident but there was no trace of where the boys had gotten off to.

"Damn him!" The General cursed loudly and suddenly enough that his subordinates which had quietly been going over other paperwork at their workstations within the large office jumped. Breda fought Havoc for hiding rights to the table while Falman and Fuery looked on helplessly, the former tugging nervously at his collar. It was Fury that finally had the nerve to squeak out a response.

"Um…sir? Are…are you all right?" Sure it was a stupid question and an obvious one at that. The General was anything but all right and his glower, which was only enhanced by the patch covering one eye, was turned on the poor man. Fuery made a rather pitiful sound and swallowed hard, fidgeting as though they were all facing down Hawkeye's pistol after having used her desk chair in hallway races.

"No, Sergeant Fuery, I am not all right," Mustang near roared as he stood quickly, sending his chair slamming back into the wall. He bypassed the phone and stormed across the room and threw open the door. "Major Hawkeye, my office…now!" He didn't bother shutting the door as he turned to leave.

Major Riza Hawkeye had endured much from the General she served, but this had to be one of the most trying and curious things they'd seen. All of them had watched as he slipped away into depression over Ed's absence and rejoiced as his returned had given the Flame Alchemist back his spark, almost literally. However, this was different. Out of all of them, perhaps only Hawkeye understood the emotions running underneath the surface and though inappropriate as their relationship may be, she wholly approved. Roy had sent Edward and his brother on many dangerous missions but never once had the failed to report back. Never once had there been this level of concern for their welfare. The boys had been hurt, they had worried; but never would Fullmetal and Philosopher leave a town scattered with the bodies of the innocent; even in pursuit of an assignment.

Hawkeye closed the door quietly and shot the four men still scrambling and fussing around the table a look, a serious look. All at once they jumped into motion and within seconds the feuding pair on the floor had straightened out and all stood at attention.

"What is it, sir?"

"Major, I want you to take Havoc and Falman to Lanton. I trust your eyes more than I do the soldiers at Northern Command. Find out what the hell happened there and keep me updated. This nonsense has gone on long enough and while we've our hands tied here with two missing alchemists,"and dear friends; they were all thinking it even though it wasn't said and never would need to be said, "and a serial killer on the loose. Three more bodies have turned up off our projected schedule. Something triggered these recent attacks since the markings weren't nearly as neat before. They were sloppy, done hastily."

"Certainly sir, and what will you be doing?"

"Someone killed a few good soldiers with that bombing at the banquet. Before now I hadn't considered that it might be related, but as it's turned out, it's split our resources. I have to wonder if it wasn't used as a distraction technique or to silence someone that was getting a little too close. I'm going to have a look into Saunders' research and see just what was so interesting it got him killed. He had just been transferred back from North City not but a few months ago."

Havoc and Falman gave a near imperceptible groan at being ordered to go with Hawkeye. While they both generally like the woman, being under her command was just terrifying. Fuery and Breda looked at each other for a moment in silent query before Fuery once again found the courage to speak up.

"Sir? Will Lieutenant Breda and I be accompanying you?"

"Yes, I'll need some help with a few distractions of my own." As he spoke, there was a distinctive smirk tugging at his lips that reminded them all far too much of the trouble that was about to unfold in Central City. It really was just like old times.


	18. Cruel Reality Preview

Since I haven't updated in FOREVER...yeah I know, go ahead and yell at me but I went back to college to finish my bachelors degree in mathematics and all I have left are a dozen 300 and 400 level math classes; it doesn't exactly leave a lot of room for casual writing. Anyway...this chapter is NOT done but I thought I'd set out an unedited preview of the first half or maybe third of it to calm some of the fears in the reviews I've gotten. Not to mention I wanted to let people know that while it's been a LONG time in coming, I am keeping my promise and I will not abandon this story. So I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

**Cruel Reality**

The first thing Edward noticed when consciousness returned was bright light. One bright light to be exact and it was situated directly above his face. A soft groan escaped the young alchemist's lips as he blinked again and tried to focus on his whereabouts. He knew he wasn't dead, but his body ached everywhere; just what the hell had happened to them? His head was swimming and he felt so damn tired; it didn't take a genius, which he was, to figure out that they'd been hit with tranquilizers. While still disturbing, it was a relief to know that if he was alive he could be fairly certain that Al was as well. Moving proved to be difficult, really more like impossible since he soon discovered that he was strapped to a cold steel table.

"Al?" His voice came out as barely more than a hoarse croak which still echoed in the empty, eerie room. He half expected a response and half not; unsure if his brother was even in the room and even if he was, there was no guarantee that Al had come to yet.

"Brother! You're awake. Are you okay?" Al sounded much more alert leading Edward to believe that he'd probably woken up far sooner. While it irked him to no end, he was grudgingly grateful that someone had had a little time to analyze their predicament.

"Yeah, not so loud though, my head's killin' me," he struggled against the bonds in vain, grumbling his annoyance once more. "You got any idea what they plan on doing with us?"

"Nothing I'm afraid. I woke up to some muffled voices but my head was still too fuzzy to be able to make anything out. With our hands tied, how are we supposed to be able to get out of here?" Al's calm under pressure never ceased to amaze him and it appeared that time had only strengthened that quality.

"I'm working on it; try to keep an ear out. If I can scratch a circle into this table then we'll be home free." With that Edward tried to wiggle the fingers of his automail hand; looking for a surface that was soft enough he could carve even a crude, simple circle into. The first sounds of grating metal made both brothers flinch and he stopped immediately for fear they'd been heard.

"Ed!" Al reprimanded him in a harsh whisper, "be careful or they'll hear you."

"I know, I know!" Sometimes he really had to wonder who was supposed to be the older brother here. "Just a little more, I've almost got it." Drawing a circle when one couldn't see and could barely move was difficult at best and yet he'd managed to do it before; and all while being interrogated by a homicidal and truly insane butcher.

A few seconds later, a spark of alchemical energy flared from the area of his right arm and the bonds that held it snapped like a dry twig. "All right, score one for old fashioned alchemy."

"Yes! Now hurry up and get me out of here, this place is just creepy."

Now that Edward was able to move his right arm, he repeated the circle on the bond to his left; though with increased movement he was able to work much more quickly. A second flash followed and then a third; before Al knew it his disheveled brother was standing next to him with clapped hands and then he was free. Still, the tranquilizers weren't completely worn off and both State Alchemists were wobbly at best.

"This is no good, we'll never be able to get out of here if we can't run; we can barely walk." And yet, even as he spoke, Al was looking around the room to discern its contents and hoping it held something that they'd find useful. "We should make shields out of these tables, just in case they try to shoot us again."

"Yeah tranqs will bounce right off that but I don't know about real bullets. Guess we'll just have to take our chances." Within minutes, both young men had managed to forge light but sturdy round shields from the metal examination tables.

"This room looks like a hospital and smells like one too; it's so clean. I don't see any equipment though so that must mean they either bring it with them or…"

"Or they're using alchemy and this is where they're making the chimeras." Al gasped at that and stopped dead in his tracks while they stumbled towards what appeared to be the door and their only escape.

"Ed, you don't think…"

"That they were gonna turn us into those things we found in the village? Oh yeah…I'd be willing to bet the General's ego on it." A soft thud reverberated in the room when Edward kicked the door; upon further examination it appeared that it was locked using some form of electronic keypad and they didn't have the code.

"Edward, quit that! Are you trying to get us killed?" Alphonse rolled his eyes as snapped at his brother, adding a sharp smack to the back of his head for good measure. "Let's just make our own door; besides it's probably trapped and opening it might set off an alarm."

"Ow! That hurt you know." Though he nodded in agreement and moved along the wall until he reached a suitable area a few feet away from the door. Once more he clapped his hands together and alchemical energy sparked around the wall where he laid his hands in the rough shape of a square door. Simultaneously, Al saw fit to use the remains of the tables and make himself a spear; though perhaps he should've been in charge of making the door. Edward had forgotten hinges so the large slab of wall gave a groan before falling into the hallway. Red lights lining the ceiling went off, bathing the hallway in crimson light while screeching alarms blared.

"Edward! You idiot, we're trying to be sneaky."

"Oops?" He gave a nervous chuckle before grabbing Al's arm and pulling him out the opening. Now they were in a mad dash for their lives and like rats in a maze; they had no ideas where they were going.


End file.
